Unpredictable
by KBangel23
Summary: Alli thinks her dad's insane for dragging her to see his exwife get married to a new man, in Santa Carla.Then she meets her 2 half siblings, Sam and Michael, and these 4 mysterious boys that intend on changing her life forever, in good and bad ways. Just when she starts to think Santa Carla isn't so bad, things change her perspective on everthing and shes forced to make a decsion.
1. Chapter 1

**Please no flames, this is only my first story.:)****enjoy and review please? And i own nothing except Alli, Cade, Tommy, and Hailey. You guys can have Tamera. :) I know its super short but the chapters will be longer later on, I just want to give you readers a little taste of the story, so you can figure out if you wanna read it or not.**

* * *

Unpredictable.

Chapter 1:

Santa Carla. _The murder capital of the world._

Great, that's what the name of my new home is. That's where my father decieded to move us to, because his ex wife lives here with her new husband and our half siblings. Our, your probably wondering who our is.

My father packed me and my two brothers, Tommy and Cade, and made us move here. Why? I have no clue. He's been insane since Lucy moved on and found some guy named Max. They'd sent us a wedding invitation, which was schedualed to be held in like a month.

As I said, Dad is insane.

"Zac!" Cade whispered into my ear, pulling me out of my daydream. I quickly shifted my gaze to him, still ignoring dad.

My name wasn't really Zac, that's just what my brothers and all of my old friends called me. My name was actually Allison Corey Emerson, my brothers mixed around my initials a little bit to come up with the nickname.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, looking my older brother straight into his grey eyes. He had this dark blonde hair with these intense grey eyes. I always thought they were beautiful, and way prettier than my boring blue.

"Where are we going?" he asked me, still in a hushed tone. Tommy was asleep beside Cade, who'd sat in the middle. Dad and Dad's bimbo girlfriend, Tamera, sat up front. I don't know how he was going to win that Lucy chicks love back when he had Tamera with him. God, she's so gross.

She's always all over him, and never lets him go. They're never not touching, like right now they're holding hands in the front seat of Dad's Comaro. Us kids were smashed into the back of the Comaro.

I can't believe Tommy fell asleep. He can sleep anywhere. I wish I was like him, but unfortunately I can't fall asleep anywhere. I can barely fall asleep at night.

"I have no idea." I replied, moving my eyes to the front seat, as Dad pulled into a parking lot.

"KIDS!" he yelled, looking back at us in the rearview mirror. His yell woke up Tommy, who grunted and flung out an arm. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. "Were at the bourdwalk. Now enjoy yourselves while I go get your half siblings from Lucy."

Tamera got out and let us out. We filed out one by one, Cade pushing on my back the entire time. Tommy came out still half asleep.

The blonde bimbo got back in, grabbed dad's hand, and off they went.

I looked over at my older brothers. They looked so much alike. Same blonde hair, but different eyes. Cade had the pretty grey ones, but Tommy had drop dead gorgeous green eyes. They were the same build, muscular with six packs, and great smiles. I had dark brown hair, like Michael (I was told this information), and looked alot like him. Except for the blue eyes. He had brown.

"Now what?" I asked them. Tommy shrugged, and Cade looked around. I did the same thing, as Tommy yawned.

We were in the parking lot of the bourdwalk, which was right beside a few shops, the beach was right in front of the shops.

I started walking in the direction of the shops, slowly so my brothers could follow without getting lost.

The first shop was a jewerly shop, the second was a thrift store, the third was a small antique shop, then the fourth was for rent.

"Wow." Tommy said as he saw the bourdwalk. I kept walking in front of them, amazed as well. I looked towards the beach and saw a bunch of people getting ready to leave, because the sun was starting to set in the distance. They must not like to night swim in Santa Carla.

"Yeah," I agreed, noticing the Video Max store beside an alley that separated it from the store for rent. I pointed to the store. "Can we go rent some movies?"

I looked back at Cade, knowing Tommy would wanna go, he was a movie freak. Just like me.

"Sure, Zac, why not?" Cade said, with a small smile. He liked movies too, but wasn't a die hard movie fan, like me and Tommy.

"Thanks!" I yelled, turning my attention to the store. I ran towards it, and opened the door up wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy and review. I wish I owned the lost boys, Paul would be minee!**

**Pandora4977:Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like the rest of the story and love my characters!**

** : thanks for being my first reviewer ever:) I will keep it goinggg:)**

* * *

Unpredictable.

Chapter 2:

I didn't wait for Tommy or Cade, I just bound right in, not even thinking. When I entered, I immediatly stopped.

"Whoa." I whispered. I was in heaven here. There were tons of movies, they were everywhere. I stopped dead, making Tommy and Cade run into my back. They were about a foot taller than me so it was quite possible for them to do that and not see me.

"Whoa." Tommy repeated walking past me, all zombie like, towards the front desk. He was looking at the pretty girl. I smiled, this was the first girl that he'd done that to in awhile, since Heather broke up with him. Stupid bitch.

Cade had put his hands on my shoulders, but now he was pushing me forwards, to the movies. I was in love.

I looked back over at Tommy, who was flirting with the girl. She was blushing.

My eyes wandered back to the movies. I scanned them with my eyes, shrugging my brothers arms off of my shoulders.

"Detention." I said, picking it up. I handed it to Cade. Then I picked up another. "The Kids Are Alright." I handed it to him.

This went on for a few more minutes. I'd picked out four movies that looked really good, since we were going to be sitting in a stupid hotell room for the rest of the month.

I drug Cade to the counter where Tommy was still flirting with the cute blonde haired girl. Her name tag read: Hailey. I smiled at her.

"Tommy," I said, touching his shoulder. "Can I have some money bro?"

He looked down at me, I used my puppy dog eyes on him. He smiled back at the girl as I sat my movies on the front of the checkout. He handed the girl a fifty and a ten. It covered all the movies.

"Here ya go." she said, smiling at me. The door rang and some punk biker guys came in. I looked up at the girl and her face turned pale.

They all had different looks. The leader was obviously the one with the bleach blonde hair, and the black trench coat. He had chilling ice cold blue eyes. They stared straight through me. The next guy was tall with brown hair, like mine. It was also long and his brown eyes were full of wonder, which were looking at me. the next boy was super short, like me. He was still alot taller than me though. He had curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. They were also on me. Thats when the last guy walked in. He was tall, the second tallest of the group. He was gorgeous. Blonde hair, curly, like the short ones. Those super blue eyes, they were staring straight at me.

I had to look away. I coudn't meet his eyes. They were just so pretty.

"Tom." Cade said, pulling my brother out of the trance he was in while he was talking to Hailey. He looked around to the boys, who were walking towards us. They seemed to be missing members, it was just a huntch.

I looked back at the gorgeous one, I noted that he looked like Dee Snyder, from twisted sister. Which was the band that was on my shirt. I thought it had went good with my cute short shorts, and my converse.

Our eyes met and I smiled.

He grinned at me.

Cade clamped his hand on my shoulder as the leader came up beside Tommy.

"Max in yet?" he asked Hailey. She glared at the guy, like he wasn't supposed to be in the store, or around it.

"Your not supposed to be in here, David." she said, her voice had totally changed. It was forceful and unkind now.

She glanced over at Tommy, then back at the David guy.

"I don't care, Hailey. I came to see my father." David said, looking over at me. I wasn't afraid of this guy. He was trying to be intimidating, but he wasn't intimidating me at all. Those chilling blue eyes freaked me out a bit, but I wasn't scared of him.

Hailey reached under the counter and pressed a button. I shoot Cade's hand off as the gorgeous one and the short one walked up to me.

"I'm Paul," he said, talking my hand and kissing it softly. His lips felt good against my skin. "And this is Marko."

"Alli, nice to meet you." I told them, staring straight into the gorgeous guys eyes.

"Deffinately." Paul replied, grinning wider.

There was a bang and the door came open to the back room that read 'office'.

An older man walked out, glaring at the boys.

"I'd better go." I told Paul Marko. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I'll look you up." Paul said, smiling at me as I walked past him and out the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, another chapter. Please review:) and enjoy. The story line is in 2012, so the lost boys never happened until a few years ago, and its as if Lucy told Max she'd be a vampire, so Mikes a full vampire, and Sams only a half.**

**HoneyGee08: Thanks for reviewing.**

**JJ-Jefferu: Here's the updatee:) Thanks for liking my story:)**

**acid-veins: The update is here:)**

* * *

Unpredictable.

Chapter 3:

"Sammy," Dad said, standing beside us, basically in the middle of us. Sam stood on one side while me, Cade, and Tommy stood on the other. "Meet your half siblings. Tommy, Cade, and Zac."

What happened with the whole deal was, dad cheated on that Lucy lady with our mom, and had had Tommy a year after Mike was born, so he was 21, Mike was 22. That was a fling, and Dad didn't know about Tommy untill a few years later, when mom was pregnant with Cade, who's 20. But he didn't leave Lucy, because she was also having his kid, Sam who's 18. After Sam, Lucy didn't want anymore kids, so he went to mom and got her pregnant again. Dad wanted a girl. Lucy didn't find out untill when he left her.

"Hi." Sam said, looking super ackward. I smiled at him, and took a step forwards.

"I'm Alli, but they call me Zac." I told him, hugging him. "Its nice to have a brother close to my age. I'm 15 by the way."

He pulled away from me first.

"Oh, that's cool." he said. My half brother was very odd. Very odd in deed. He was super pale too, for reasons unknown. He had pretty brown eyes though, and blonde hair. He looked nothing like me.

Sam was looking down at my face.

"Dad, she looks an awful lot like Mikey." Sam commented. I'd heard that before. "But more girly."

I laughed at that.

"I am a girl and I do have boobs, Sam." I said, making a funny face, which made him laugh. Tommy and Cade walked off to the tv and played the Xbox 360.

Dad laughed too, then spoke.

"Sammy, can you show your sister around a little bit?" dad asked him, knowing i liked being out of the room.

"Sure, Dad. I'll show Zac around." he replied, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

I laughed so hard at what Sam had just said.

_"Tommy and Cade looked like they were going to kill me." _

It was true. They didn't like our brothers, for some reason. They were just stupid like that. They were middle children, like Sam. Us older siblings looked totally alot alike.

"They wouldn't dare." I said, through my laughs. We walked along the boardwalk, near that store called Video Max.

He laughed, then pointed to Video Max.

"That's the store Max owns. My step-dad." Sam said, still smiling.

"Ohhhh. We were in there last night." I said, smiling as we walked past it. Hailey was working and I waved at her, it was getting super dark outside.

"Cool. Its a great place." Sam said. "For movies I mean."

I laughed at him. He grinned at me.

I heard the sound of bike engines running, they were comming towards us. Sam's mood dropped. I looked back and they had parked thier bikes in front of the Video Max store, and stood next to the railing.

"Who are they Sam?" I asked, catching the leaders eyes, then I looked away. But I did notice a certain brunette that wasn't with them last night.

"The lost boys." Sam said, "Mikes part of them. The short brown haired one is our brother."

"Oh, thats cool."

I looked back and saw the shorter brown haired one. He was messing around with Paul and Marko. Sam walked faster, and onto the beach, where we sat in the sand and talked for hours.

We finally left the beach after a few hours of getting to know eachother, we acted like siblings now. We'd even told eachother emmbarrassing stories about us and our siblings.

Like I told him the time that Tommy and Cade had the pop fight. They threw cans everywhere, and they exploded.

He told me the time that Mike and him saw marajuana leaves outside their grandfathers window and pretended to smoke it.

Wow. We were so silly, and wild. We were now daring eachother to hug random people. I ran up to the 'Surf Nazi' gang and hugged the main guy. His bimbo girlfriend nearly had a heart attack when I did. I dared Sam to hugg this really freaky girl.

"Now, it's your turn." He said, smiling evily. We were walking near the Video Max store again, and near the lost boys. His grin turned wider when he saw them. "I triple dog dare you to go hug Mike."

I was stunned, then shrugged. "Okay."

Sam followed me, as I walked straight up to the lost boys, past Paul. Who grinned at me, I held my finger up to him in the 'hold on a sec' pose, then hugged Michael. He hugged me back weirdly as I pulled back, Sam laughing his ass off behind me.

"Now I dare you to hug him Sammy boy." I told Sam, walking to stand next to Paul, who put an arm over my shoulders. I didn't shrug it off.

Sam walked over and gave his brother a manly hug.

"There." Sam said, comming to stand beside me.

"What was the point of that?" Marko asked me, showwing me his cheshire cat grinn.

"The point was to get Sam to lose, but it didnt' happen." I replied. Paul laughed, and his arm moved over my shoulders, he pulled me a little bit closer. Which I wasn't objecting. A hott guy hugging me to him in a cute way? It also felt good.

"Besides, Mike hasn't met her yet, and I wanted him to get a brotherly hug for Zac first time they met." Sam said. I glared at him.

"Brotherly hug?" the other brunnette said. He seemed like a shy type of guy to me, so talking didnt seem natural on him.

"Yeah." Sam replied, I pushed him.

"My name is Alli, ignore Tommy and Cade's weird Nickname. They wanted a brother." I told Sam, he pushed me back, and farther into Pauls embrace. Which made Paul laugh.

"Alli?" Michael said, "I don't know any Alli's and my sister lives in Arizona, her names Zac."

I smiled.

"Your dad said your sisters name was Zac?" I asked him, with a knowing smile.

"Uh, yeah." he said, looking at me full of question.

"Dad's full of shit. Ignore him. My name is Allison Corey Emmerson, not Zac, but I'm your half sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**HoneyGee08: thanks for reviewing:)**

**lost boys luvr: thanks for calling my story awesome. I've always wanted to write one a lost boys story and I finally created an account and did. My friends call me obsessed because I'm probably going to Santa Carla in a few years, but thats not the point. Haha. Thanks for reviewing.**

**acid-veins: haha:) thanks for making me laugh, and yeah, me and Alli could get along just fine too. **

Unpredictable.

Chapter 4:

"What!" Michael said, looking at me like I was insane. Paul and Marko were grinning. Dwayne looked dull, as usual. He'd probably figured out that I was Mike's sister when we first met. David stood, smoking a joint.

I smiled.

"Hi, Mike. I'm your baby sister, Alli." I said, putting it into simpler terms for him. He turned his gaze over to Sam, hoping it wasn't true.

"Please tell me she's kidding."

Sam grinned, and shook his head. "Nope."

Paul's arm tightened around me.

Michael looked at me again, this time he really looked at me, examining every inch of my face. I knew what he saw: himself. Our hair was the same brown colour, our skin was kinda tanish. I had long legs like him, the same body shape, kinda. He was a dude after all, and I was a girl.

"Oh, god. She looks like me." He said, I smiled at him.

"Well, thank you." I put my sweet and innocent smile on my face.

"It wasn't a compliment." he replied. I still had the innocent look, and I smiled even wider.

"Well I took it as one!" I told him. He glared at me. I only smiled.

"Mike we got a baby sister!" Sam yelled, hugging me. We acted like siblings, even though we'd just met eachother a few hours ago.

"Whoo-hoo." he said, with mock enthusiasium.

"And two older brothers." I reminded him. "Tommy and Cade."

Michael looked like he was about ready to crap his pants.

"Older?" he asked me. "Than me or Sam?"

He was honestly curious now. Hmmm. Should I tell him? Sure, why not.

"Your the oldest. Tommy's 21. Cade's 20. Then Sam, and me at 15." I explained to him, trying to get on my eldest brothers good side.

"Fifteen?" Marko asked me. "You look older."

I laughed. I always got that.

"I always get that. I look about 17 or 18, but I'm only 15." I replied to him. "Dad wanted a girl because he had 4 boys. He wanted a little girl and Lucy didn't want more kids."

**I know its short, sorry but at least we got to meet mike.:P and please review. I needed a little filler chapter so I could type the next one out. :) The next ones almost about ready, just a few corrections and its alot longer than this one. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope I get some more. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres chapter 5. Its alot longer than the other ones kinda:) Enjoy:) And I wanted to update this chapter so bad, I like it because its a huge part in the story, and I love writing dreams.**

**So enjoy the second chapter of the day!**

Unpredictable.

Chapter 5:

_I stood behind the building, watching the killing of innocent people unraval in front of me. My hands were shaking and my breathing was kinda heavy, because I'd been holding my breath, not wanting to make noise. My heartbeat felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, it was beating so hard. I was scared half to death._

_They weren't human, I'd noted that. Flashes of fangs and scary faces. Very scary faces, like death itself. They were covered in blood, ripping the flesh apart with their sharpened teeth, and drinking the blood. I was about ready to puke. I always hated the sight of blood anyways. And I knew I should run but I couldn't move. I was drawn to the sight, but not in a good way. I just couldn't take my eyes off of it._

_Vampires. _

_I knew they weren't real though. They couldn't be real. Just couldn't be real. They were only fictional characters in a movie, or in a book. Not REAL. Never real._

_I squeeked, and one of them turned towards me, and I crept back just a little bit, out of their sight._

_"What was that?" I heard it hiss, I could see its face in my mind. It had a red mess of curly hair, probably only red because of the blood. Its face was unnatural, looking like a monsters face. It was a monster, hurting innocent people like that._

_"Nothing. Probably just a dog." another one said, I recognized that voice. I peeked around the corner of the building again, taking a quick look at the figures._

_They started laughing, two had their backs to me and two were faceing me. I knew them._

_The same blonde hair, blue eyes, and great bodies._

_The Lost Boys.._

_Paul and Marko were facing me, joking around like always. Their faces were transformed back human. _

_I was about ready to scream when I started to run, I had to get away. I was being super quiet but then that's when I heard them talking._

_"So, what about that Alli girl, Paul? You got the hotts for her or what?" I heard Marko ask him. I stopped dead in my tracks._

_I heard Pauls laugh._

_"Dude, I haven't felt this way about a girl, ever. I don't know how to explain it, its just like, I saw her and I want her." Paul said, I could hear the smile on his face._

_"Want how?" David's voice chimed into the conversation._

_"I want her to be mine. Forever. Always. Its just a super strong feeling." he explained, I heard their footsteps comming towards me._

_"Well, Paul, looks like your the first." Dwayne said, adding in his two cents._

_"The first to what?" Paul asked Dwayne._

_"Find their mate." _

I woke up sweating like crazy, and gasping for breath. I'd sat straight up when I'd woken up.

That was one freaky dream. It couldn't have been real, Vampires don't exist. And Marko's too innocent to be a vampire anyways. Maybe David, but that's only because he always acts like he's on his period.

I fran my hand through my hair, and looked around the hotel room. Tommy was asleep on the other bed, and Cade had slept beside me, like we used to do when we were kids.

"Zac?" Cade said, groggily. "You okay?"

He sat up and looked at me.

"Yeah." I told him, as I tried to convince myself of it too. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

He layed back down, satisfied with my answer, and went to sleep.

I tried for several minutes to do the same thing, then I heard Tommy's stupid snoring and knew I couldn't go back to sleep tonight. I glanced over at the clock.

_6:52._

It was still super early. It wasn't even light outside yet.

So, I decieded to go outside on the deck, to try to calm my heart. It was beating like a jackhammer.

I opened up the door and stepped outside, into the nice cool air. I could still see the moon a little bit. Staring at it, I walked to the edge of the balcony, where the rails were, and hung onto them. My hands clenched the side of it like they'd never let go.

A few minutes alone, without anyone around is what I needed.

_Vampires._

My mind whispered.

No. They couldn't be real. It was just a dream. My imagination running wild on me. Vampires weren't real. They couldn't be. Neither were ghosts, or werewolves. Not REAL.

I stared at the moon, like it was my answer to everything in the world. It was unreadable, like a person who was great a lyings face.

Unreadable.

Like Dwayne. His face was almost always expressionless, like he was lost in deep thought. He never let his emotions show, well at least in front of me. Maybe he did with the guys. But he just seemed like the quiet type, nothing like David, Marko, or Paul.

Paul.

My imagination was playing tricks on me, putting my feelings into his mouth in my head. He'd never like me. I was too young for him. He had to be at least 23, older than Mikey.

I couldn't help but wonder how we'd look together.

People tell me I'm beautiful but I don't see it at all. I have a too big forehead, my nose is a bit too big too. My boobs were tiny. My eyes were small too. I had tiny feet. Big thighs.

I mean I wasn't ugly but I wasn't pretty either. I was normal, or at least what I thought.

He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. That wild and curly blonde hair, blue eyes. His chisseled face. I knew he had abs, you could see them through his shirt. The earring made him even hotter in my mind.

His clothes. Those white pants. I loved his fasion sense, it was nothing like I'd ever seen. I loved the 80's look, with the tight jeans and the band tee's. I wish I'd been born in the 80's. Paul would have been born in '88, I think.

He was way taller than me, but it was cute that way.

I sighed, and let my mind wander even further about Paul, wondering if he was thinking about me too.

Paul POV:

I stared at her balcony door, hoping that she'd come out sometime before I headed back to the cave. She'd had to go back to the hotel with Sam around 11.

I missed her like crazy.

Max said it was the side effects of the mating, but I knew it wasn't because of that. It was because of the feelings I felt for her, which was caused by the mating.

I smiled to myself.

"Zac? You okay?" I heard a male voice, probably her brother ask her.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, thats all." she assured the guy. And after a few minutes I heard snoring. She sighed and got up. The sun was just starting to come up.

She came out of the door, and looked up at the moon, sighing again.

She was beautiful. I wish she was mine already. Her body was better than any girl I'd ever been with's, and those blue eyes. They held so much emotion in them that it was impossible to think that she could feel so much.

Sweat beaded her neck and her forehead, and her heartbeat was racing. Must have been a really bad dream. I hated to think of her being scared.

_Paul._ David said inside my head. It was a cool power us vampires had, it helped us comunicate when we were hunting.

_What? _I asked him back, getting mesmurized with Alli's beauty. I was out of her line of sight, but I could see her perfectly.

_The sun's comming up. Where are you at? _

I couldn't think clearly, and just told him the first thing I thought of.

_At Alli's._

There was silence, then he spoke again.

_Go get some rest at Max's. Were having dinner with Max, Lucy, Sam, Michael, and Alli's family's tomarow night. Lucy wants to introduce us to her exhusband._

I nodded, then took one last long look at Alli. God, was she beautiful. Then I ran down the road towards Max's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short one, but your gonna love the next chapter tons, believe me. Your gonna love it.**

**HoneyGee08: :) thanks**

**lost boys luvr: Yes, Paul is very sweet in my head, wait till the next chapter. :D**

**zx2683: Thanks:) And I love the idea of the story, because I didn't want the lost boys to die and theres really no other way that the Emerson's could be alive, the boys would kill them. And heres the update:) enjoyy!**

Unpredictable.

Chapter 6:

Alli POV:

I was outside untill the sun came up. One thing Santa Carla had was a great sunrise, not that I was usually up for it. I usually slept in till about noon, after late nights. And my brothers stupid snoring usually kept me up.

After I came back inside, I went to go take a shower. The hot water felt good against my cold skin. I used my signature wildflower smelling shower gel and the hotels shampoo and conditioner. I shaved my legs and armpits, then put on some good smelling lotion.

My usual routien in the mornings.

The shower steam still filled the room, so I wrapped myself in a towel, and opened up the door. I had to go get my clothes anyways.

A chorus of 'hey's came from my brothers.

"Put some clothes on, Zac." Tommy told me, still half asleep, but he was sitting upright in bed, eating cereal.

"Yeah, we dont want to see that." Cade added. I laughed.

"Shut up." I said with a smile. "Its not like you havent seen it before."

It was true. They walk in on me in the shower all the time, and they dont care then, but when I'm completely covered up in a towel, thats when they care.

"Just because we used to change your diapers doesnt mean anything." Cade shot back at me.

"Whatever, Cade." I replied, grabbing underwear and a bra out of my suitecase, then I went back into the bathroom, and put them on.

Then walked back out, and put the towel around my hair.

"PUT ON CLOTHES!" Tommy yelled to me. I glared at him.

"Ya know, Thomas, I think I'll go out looking like this!" I told him, then I ran over to the door. He bound after me, knowing I wasn't joking.

"Zac! Get back here!" he yelled as I opened up the door and ran out. "CADE!"

I laughed and ran down the stairs hallway in my underwear.

I'd ran almost to the end of the hallway before Tommy tackled me and made me put clothes on.

I laughed at the memory of his face. That was this moring, it was sunset now, and me and Sam were strolling down the bourdwalk.

I had on a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, my Party On tank top, and my DC rebound hi sneakers. My hair was super curly, the way I usually wore it after hours of working with it. THe necklace i was wearing had blue topaz and diamonds in it.

Sam just looked like a regular person, I looked like I'd stepped out of my own little world, with a bit of style. Nobody had any sense of fasion here, well my kind of fasion.

My fasion sense was all my own, and nobody matched it.

Alot of people stared, because to them, I was all dressed up, while they were in gypsy skirts, I wore skinny jeans. This was my usual outfit in Arizona.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Sam asked me finally when we'd gotten me some cotton candy, I'd wanted a frappachino from Starbucks but apparently Santa Carla doesn't have a Starbucks.

"I'm actually not at all dressed up, Sammy boy." I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Whatever you say, sis." he replied, stealing my cotton candy. I got fake mad instantly.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled to him, he took off down the bourdwalk, and I ran after him. I wasn't entirely watching where I was going as I ran so I wasn't surprised when I ran into someone.

I blinked a couple of times and looked up to see a firmiliar face.

Paul.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter that you probably will all like. Paul's in it. :) **

**lost boys luvr: heres the next chapter, enjoyyy:)**

**HoneyGee08: :)**

**acid-veins: Its okay. Reveiw whenever you wanna:) and i cant tell you if it was a dream or not. Its a surprise that would ruin the rest of the story probably, or maybe it wouldnt. Here's the next chapter to find out if its ackward or not :D**

**tomieharley: I am kinda mean arent I? Haha. I think Pauls purrrdy sweet in this chapter, just to let you know. I love him when he's sweet too:) And I'll explain all the relations to you. Its really confusing, I know. Alli, Tommy, and Cade's dad is Michael and Sams dad too. WHich means he's lucys ex husband. He was cheating on her during the entire marrige and I am pretty sure in the movie thats why she left him? So Alli, Cade, Tommy, Mike, and Sam are half siblings. Alli, Cade and Tommy come from one mom, Mike and Sam come from Lucy:) hope that helps:)**

Unpredictable.

Chapter 7:

"Hey, better watch where your going before you fall on that pretty face of yours, Alli." Paul told me. A smart ass comment. It wasn't going to get him any closer to my heart, but it got him my attention.

Smooth move.

A very smooth move on his part. Why did he have to be such a smart ass? It made me like him.

Stupid smart assness.

"I'll make sure I'm more careful, Paul." I replied, looking around him for my stupid brother and my cotton candy. It was no where in sight. I'd lost them.

I should have glared at Paul for making me lose Sam, but I couldnt force myself to. What was wrong with me? I acted so different when I was around Paul.

"Whatcha looking for?" Paul asked me, a grin slipping onto his face, like always. "Anyone in perticular?"

I laughed at him, he probably thought I had a boyfriend.

"No, Sam took something of mine and I just kinda wanted it back." I replied, looking again. "But he's gone."

Paul laughed, and it made me smile, which made me look up into his eyes. He had a perfect laugh. Just the sound of it, and his eyes.. Just gorgeous. Perfectly blue and pretty. My favorite eye colour.

Thats when I realized it.

Shut up, Brain. I'm not going to fall for a jerk again. Not again. Already did that once, not again. Ugh. Stop falling head over heels for the first guy to pay atteniton to me in awhile. SHUT UP HEART, listen to brain! It made me remeber the dream.

It wasn't real, Alli. Get over it. I told my heart. He doesn't feel the same way.

"Sam, he'll end up giving it back." Paul told me, still grinning, his eyes sparkled when he grinned.

Oh, god I loved his grin, and his eyes.

I mentally slapped myself. No. Not good. I don't wanna fall for a bad boy. Not again. Not after Jesse. No. Paul reminds me so much of him.

"Yeah," I said, half with it. Because I was lost in my thoughts. "Your right."

He looked down at my face, as I shook off my train of thought.

I smiled.

"What?" I asked him. I just realized that we were still standing in the same spot but Paul was a little bit closer. "What!"

This was one of those cute moments.

SHUT UP HEART. Listen to BRAIN!

No bad boys, heart. Fall for a good boy. Not a Jesse or a Paul.

He kept smiling, but the rest of his face lit up this time and it melted my brain. It was so cute that it wasn't funny.

Nonononoonononononnnooo. Heart shut up. I can't. I won't fall for him.

"Nothing. Just your facial expressions." he told me, his voice was soft. His face got closer, like he was going to kiss me.

My heart sped up, like it did in my dream, but my train of thought left. And our eyes were locked together.

"Which one?" I asked him, my own voice was a whisper.

NO! My brain yelled. You cann't fall for a bad boy-

"This one." he told me, his breath going all over my face. It didn't smell like blood, it smelled sweet.

Thats when he kissed me.

My heart screamed YES! My brain screamed NO! I couldn't decied which to follow until my lips kissed him back.

Thats when I knew I was in deep shit...


	8. Chapter 8

**I knowww. Its very short, only because I needed to get the chapter up:) the next one shall be longer. I promise. :) I'm working on it today.**

**crimsonsky132: :D thanks for reviewing and heres the next chapterr:)**

**lost boys luvr: thankss:)**

**guest: this ones longer, hopefullyy. :)**

Unpredictable.

Chapter 8:

We got to Lucy's house late, because Paul had kept me a little longer than I'd wanted him to. Stupid boy, that I had a huge crush on.

Stupid boy!

I was strangely attracted to him for some reason.

Ugh.

I feel like a hoe. I'm still hooked on Jesse a little bit and I was starting to like Paul.

"Hello, I'm Lucy." the woman who was standing in front of me said. She had light brown hair and looked super plain to me. But she was pretty, by far. Very pretty.

I smiled at her.

"Alli." I shook her hand, and gave her a hug. "Its super great to meet you!"

She smiled and laughed at my genuine kindness.

"Its very nice to meet you." she replied, and turned to the man standing beside her.

My face lit up.

"YOUR THE MAX GUY FROM VIDEO MAX!" I said, super excited. As I've said before, I love movies.

He chuckled.

"I sure am." he said, a smile on his face. He wasn't the prettiest but him and Lucy looked good together.

"I love your store! It has everything!" I replied, my face still lit up.

Paul chuckled from behind me.

"She's obbsessed with movies." Sam told his future father-in-law.

I laughed at my brothers truthfulness. I couldn't help it, I was obbsessed.

"Hey, not all movies, just certain ones." I reminded him. He just laughed at me. Then I added, "Shut up, Sam."

That made everyone laugh at me, which made me laugh at myself.

Gosh, I was so dumb sometimes.

"Dinners just about ready." Lucy said, changing the subject from me and my movie obbsessions.

She had Max lead us into the dining room while she got dinner fixed..

"Shudditt." I told my father as he'd begun to tell all my emmbarressing stories from my childhood. I hadn't realized that what I was doing when I was like 5 wasn't right.

"That was right after she started dancing." he continued. "Her teachers laughed so hard."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. When was this terror going to end? I hated stories about when I was younger. They were so embaressing.

"No," Paul counteracted my words. "Tell us more."

WHHHHYYYY!

He had a grinn on his face a mile long.

I glared at him.

"No. No more, please." I said, agrivated by Paul. His eyes locked onto mine.

"Why not?" he asked me. He leaned closer to me, from his spot directly across the table from me.

"They're embaressing." I replied, being completely honest with him. For reasons unknown. "And I'd like to forget my past."

He raised an eye brow at me.

"And why would you want to do that?" he asked, determined to learn about me more. I could tell him alot about me but some things were just better left a secret.

"Theres some stuff that I'm not super proud of." I replied, keeping everything short. Not giving him any information he wanted.

He chuckled, and I was aware that everyone else was talking around us, very into their own conversations.

"Like what, Alli?" he said.

Maybe he wanted this information for blackmail? Or use it to ruin my life?

Both possibly.

Or maybe not.

But if he was anything like Jesse then he'd definately use it against me in some way.

He wasn't Jesse though, and I had to remember that.

_He wasn't Jesse_.

The thought made me feel better, but I still wasn't going to tell him anything. I didn't particularly trust him, yet. He'd have to really be a great guy to be in my good graces and earn my trust.

I really liked him, but not enough to just trust him automatcially.

"You seriously don't want to know." I responded, and looked up as Lucy entered the room. She was carrying a huge plate of chicken, and there was little side dishes of food along the table.

He grinned back at me.

"Oh, I seriously do want to know." he replied, as I looked at him again. His blue eyes shined in the light.

_Dont think about them._ My brain said, but my heart decieded the thump loudly and uncontrollably.

What was happening to me?

I didn't want to fall for this boy, who I didn't even know, but I'd kissed a couple of hours ago. That seriously wasn't me at all.

Jeeze.

I grinned back at him, evily. Two could play at his game.

"No you most definately do not." I replied, and grabbed a roll as they sent them past me. I filled my plate full of food, and continued to talk to Paul as we ate.

"Yes I do."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you."I replied to him, not caring much if it hurt him or not.

"Okay, then." was his reply. I knew I'd hurt him and despite the fact that I'd just said I didn't care.

I felt really bad.

Why?

I dont know for sure...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there guys:) hows it going? This is Chapter 9. Enjoy itt.**

**lost boys luvr: heres your updattee:) **

**Miss. Drake: the update is here :) and thanks for loving my story!**

Unpredictable.

Chapter 9:

Dinner had been pretty good, Lucy was an eccelent cook. But it ended quickly as we all finished eating, and Dad and Max decieded to take all the boys outside for some bonding.

Like they were going to bond?

I didn't think so! They'd rather kill eachother than bond.

So I helped Lucy with the dishes. She washed while I dried.

"How's school?" she asked me, the usuall chitchat adults and teens exchanged.

"Good," I replied.

"What school do you go to again?"

"The Sharolette School of the Arts." I said, "I major in dance. I'm really good at it, but the rest of the stuff they teach isn't really my type."

She laughed at that.

"Well, I've heard that place is very very helpful for people who can dance. They usually end up going professional." Lucy told me.

I hadn't known that.

"I didn't know that, and thanks. Dad wants me to go pro someday. I'm just not sure yet though." I replied, smiling and I dried a bowl, then sat it in the cubourd.

Lucy laughed.

"What do you want to do, Alli?" she asked me.

The question caught me off guard. I hadn't really given it a thought. I thought that I had to be a dancer, but what if it was up to me? What would I be?

I didn't know the answer.

"I don't know. I've always wanted to act or sing." I told her. "But I havent really thought about anything else than being a dancer. I guess I never really have been told I have a choice before."

Lucy smiled at me.

"You have the choice to do whatever you want to, Alli. We all do. Some of us just don't know it yet."

Her words were deep, and really hit home alot.

But was I one of those people who had the choice? Or was I supposed to dance for the rest of my life?

Dancing didn't sound exactly the best thing to do with my life. It was very time consuming and straining.

It did get my mind off things though.

It helped me with mom and dad fighting, it helped me through the school day, with all the drama and Jesse crap.

Would it help me with the Paul situation?

Maybe.

Dancing gives me the time I need to think, and reconsider alot of stuff.

"Thanks. I'll consider my options now." I said, smiling really wide.

She smiled at me, a knowing smile.

"I wanted to be a nurse when I was your age. Me and my best friend decieded that we were going to be famous nurses, but back then dreams were just that. Dreams. We couldnt afford college so I didn't get to go, and I didn't know that there was another way to pay for it." Lucy told me.

"Like going into the army?" I said, kinda puzzled.

"That, or scholarships. My grades were never the best in school."

I laughed. Mine were straight A's. I had to get them or I'd be grounded forever.

"Mine have to be perfect. Straight A's all my life. Nothing less than an -A." I replied, making a goofy face as I put the dishes away.

My face made Lucy laugh. I smiled.

"What about after schools over. What do you think your going to do then?" she asked me, it was a really personal question but Lucy seemed like the kind of person I'd indulge my troubles into and I ended up telling her anyways.

"Probably move to New York or L.A., or another major city somewhere. Get married, have a couple kids. I already have my daughters name picked out." I replied, grinning. Lucy handed me another dish, and I dried it off and put it in the cupboard.

"And what would that be?"

Lucy laughed at her question.

"Kathalina Faith. Its my favorite name, and Its really pretty. Kathalina, I think its religeous or something, but thats not why I chose it, I heard it on the radio one day and I was like 'I love that name'!"

My statement made us both laugh, as I put the last dish away and Lucy drained the water out of the sink.

"Did you find that special someone yet?" she asked me, her voice was soft and natural. She just must be honestly curious.

"I thought I had, but he ended up not being the person I thought he was. So no, not yet." I replied, looking out of the kitchen window.

Jesse.

God, I had to get over him. He was a jerk who used me, then dumped me like I was nothing. Like I was nothing at all.

Dumbass.

"Thats too bad." she said, as she turned and motioned for me to follow. She was going to show me something.

She walked over to the kitchen door, which was a push open one that swung back and forth, and peered out.

"It took me long enough to find Max." she said, a giant smile on her face. "The boy of your dreams might be closer than you think. You never know."

I smiled at her statement.

He could be. Who knew?

I certainly didn't. How could I? I'd know I guess when the time came.

But I wasn't sure of alot anymore.

"You and Max are going to be that cute old couple who sits out on the porch on a swing that are as madly in love as the day they first saw eachother." I told Lucy.

She smiled up at me.

"Thanks!" was her reply, but I think it meant alot to her, and she obviously didn't get alot of girl talk, since there were the 4 lost boys, Michael, Sam, and Max around most of the time. Only guys. No girls to talk to about her girl problems.


	10. Chapter 10

**Goshh. Its short, I know:( but I've started driving school and regular school in Ohio starts tomarow. I had to get a chapter up because I wont be able to start writing any more untill about next week at the latest. School from 8am to 3pm, and driving school starts at 6 and ends at 9:/. Enjoyy!**

**N3ko8: I knoww, its kinda hard to picture Alli. Hahaha. And in my head Tommy and Cade are very handsom. You can have one of them if you want to :D. Paul is just easily fallable for. :) Michael was very shocked. :) and I hope she ends up with Paul too! I love writing Dreams. They are just like something that you can do anything to. :) And I love that you comment alot! It makes me feel better about my story:) I couldnt resist Paul either! But alli's a special kind of girl that can resist him. She's been with a bad boy before and doesnt want to end up hurt again. Heres the next update:) enjoy it! :D**

**kittykat6625: Heres the update and thanks:)**

**lillybug45: thank you! :D**

Unpredictable

Chapter 10:

"I think its time to go head back to the hotel, boys and Zac." Dad announced as it was hitting 10ish. We'd stayed for a very long time. It was an enjoyable evening, expecially my bonding with Lucy.

"Zac?" Lucy asked dad, unsure who Zac was. She looked at me.

"They call me Zac. Tommy and Cade wanted a brother, so they mixed up my intitials and added the z." I told her, smiling. The nickname stuck since I was little.

Stupid brothers and their nickname.

"No, I thought you were a guy." Sam remarked, grinning.

His mother looked at him dumbfounded, she didn't realize he was joking around.

I smiled and instantly put my hands to my boobs.

"Oh, yeah, these babies are totally fake. I had implants." I told Sam, which made all the lost boys except Dwayne laugh. Dwayne was no where to be found.

Dad, Cade, Tommy and Michael took up the couch. David and Marko were sitting on chairs. Max had dissapeared too. Me, Sam and Lucy stood near the television.

"Oh, thats how you got those!" Sam said, acting like I wasn't joking. "And if your a dude, doesnt that mean you have a dick?"

Tommy and Cade burst out laughing.

Lucy and Dad looked uncomfortable.

I smiled at him and looked down where my dick would be if I had one.

"I have a dick, and his names Bob." was my reply.

Me and Sam had a stare down. It lasted about 3 minutes, which is a long time if you think about it.

He finally blinked.

Thats when I began to laugh really loud.

" I winn!" was my reply as I hit him upside the head and took off running around the house.

"Allison Emerson! Calm down!" Dad yelled, as I jumped over the couch to avoid Sam, who was quite a fast runner.

I laughed and ran past him.

"Im sorry." he told Lucy and Max. I kept running around and jumping, and doing some fancy moves to avoid Sam. Dance and Cheer helped alot with that. "Zac can be a little uncontrollably wild at times."

"At times?" Cade scoffed.

Tommy laughed and picked me up, and held me above his head, so Sam couldn't reach me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, heres the long awaited next chapter. Goodness. I know it took a long time to upload, since school started everything's been hecktic in my life. Sorry guys! :/**

**N3co8: Here's your Paul momentss:) hahaa. ENJOY THEM! :D Why thank you sooo much. That means alot! And your stories are amaazzzzzziinnngg! :D I need to review to them still. But I want to review under my name, and Im never on when I do! :/ blaahhhh. I will soon though. :) **

** : :) enjoy the update!**

**Emzy2k11: thank youu:) and heres the new chappiee :3**

**Charly L. Horton: I love your user name :) and thank you. THe new chapter is herrrree! :O**

Unpredictable

Chapter 11:

After Sam and me had finished our running around, we ended up leaving. It was a long and tiring drive back to the hotel, a seriously long car ride.

Probably because we were all locked in an ackward kind of silence.

Yeah, lets just say it was a loonnngg car ride.

...

I snuck out of the hotel room.

It wasn't that hard as it seems. Tommy and Cade passed out in the beds, which left me without brother overprotection and their watchful eyes.

I slid the room key in my back pocket and then grabbed Tommy's wallet and pulled out a twenty. He'd never know that I had taken, he missplaces stuff all the time. I pulled a hoody over my head, even though it still was warm. I picked up my cell phone and headed out the door, sliding it open just a few inches, big enough that I could fit through it, then shut it silently.

Not like the guys would wake up to anything. Bombs going off couldnt disturb them when they were sleeping.

I headed to the boardwalk, which wasnt a far walk. It gave me a chance to stretch my legs a little bit, and gave me time to think about tonight.

It was ackward. But kinda fun.

I smiled.

Sam and Micheal. They were my brothers. I dont think Mike's too keen on the thought of more siblings, expecially a sister, let alone two more brothers. Sam seemed to love it. He had the blonde hair Tommy and Cade have. But Sam kinda looks more like Lucy.

I looked like Mike, ALOT like Mike. So much that it wasnt funny. I mean, we had alot of similar facall features.

It was kinda creepy.

I got weird stares as I walked down the bourdwalk. It was normal though. I'd always looked different from the people in Arizona. And I looked different from the people here too. I had my own sort of style to say. Usually a pair of shorts and a rock&roll tee, which these people looked more from the 70's and the 60's anymore. I was more of an 80's chick myself.

Ignoring people was one of my best talents. It comes in handy when dealing with older brothers.

Expecially them.

"Alli!" a voice from behind me yelled from behind me.

I instantly looked back, and smiled wider.

Paul came running up behind me, his curly blonde hair bouncing behind him. He came to a slow walk beside me, I was walking slowwly too.

"Hey, Paul!" I said back, grinning widely.

He grinned over at me, mischevously.

"What is a young lady like yourself doing at this terrifying place at such a late time?" he asked me. I laughed at him.

"Well, this 'lady' is not tired and I needed something to clear my head." I responded, as I watched him put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I understand perfectly." He said, laughing.

I looked over past him to the beach, where the moon glissened over the ocean. The refection wasn't like anything I'd seen before. It was absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking.

I'd never been walking past the ocean this late at night before.

"The oceans really pretty tonight." I told him. He looked over to it.

I felt his hand grab mine, and he smiled down at me. I tore my eyes away from the sight and looked up at his eyes.

"C'mon then!" he yelled, pulling me towards the beach. I let him pull me to the railing. He let go of my hand and jumped over it. I giggled when he landed safely.

"Your turn!" he yelled, and I did the same thing. But he caught me as I landed, then ran with me off towards the ocean..


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guyss. Okayy new chapter, up just in time for my bday, which is tomarow. 9/11:) Immaa be 16! Yayyy! But that obviously means that I will soon be getting my license and a job :/ which will give me even less time to write. **

**Well this chapters longggerr. :)**

**lost boys luver: heres the next chappiee :) enjoy itt! :D**

**N3ko8: Its waaaayyyy tooo short. I know. But I had about a half an hour last night to type it and I didnt think that I would be able to write more so :/ Pleaseee uppdate your storyyyy! :D**

**HoneyGee08: sorry. I know they're reeeaaalllyy short. Im trying to work on them beinng longer.**

**Emzy2k11: (: heres the updattteee :)**

**Charly L. Horton: Hahaha :) yyyaay! That just made my day! :D enjoy the chapter and your name at the beginingg:)**

Unpredictable

Chapter 12:

Paul ran with me down the beach, towards the water. My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and they might never let go if he kept running at this pace.

I laughed the whole time, because he had this super goofy grin plastered on his face.

He ran straight into the water. I screamed when the cold water spashed up against my legs, and Paul held me up higher.

"Scared?" he asked me, his voice sounded too loud in the silence.

"No!" I said back, grinning.

Then he did something that completely surprised me.

He threw me up in the air and let me drop into the freezing water. My but hit the sand and I put my feet down and pushed upwards, back to the surface.

I instantly yelled out, because it was absolutely cold.

"What the hell?!" I asked him, sending a big wave of water his way.

He was laughing his ass off at me.

I glared at him, but then laughed with him.

"Oh, god, thats so damn funny!" he said, splashing me back.

I walked over to him, and dunked him.

Then ran backwards in the water, because when he came back up, he was on me like a cougar. It is so hard to run in water, expecially when the person your trying to run from has alot longer strides that you do.

Paul put his long arms around my waist and picked me up. He laughed then launched me back into the water again.

I was laughing when I came back up.

He grinned down at me, his hair a curly wet mess. Mine was probably the same.

...

We'd played in the water more, and then went up to sit at the beach.

"You look awful." I told him, laughing.

"Well you look gorgeous." he replied, grinning down at me.

"Well, thank you!" I told him, leaning against his shoulder. He was warm, probably like any other boy, but I wouldnt know.

Unfortunately boys didnt like me in Arizona, so I thought i was really ugly. Which probably wasnt true but who knows? I dont.

He put his arm around me, pulling me closer. Which made me smile a little bit, it felt good here. Just being right here, with him.

"How do you like it here?" he asked me, his voice was just over a whisper.

I sighed.

"Its pretty cool, I love California in general, but I love how the bourdwalk is set up right along the beach here." I replied, my voice no higher than his was.

"Thats good. What about a boyfriend?" he asked me.

I looked up at him.

"I dont have one, if thats what your asking." I told him, smiling, then looking back at the ocean.

"Oh, why not?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't pretty to the guys in Arizona." I told him, leaving my face expressionless.

I dont know why they didnt like me. I was perfectly normal... Sometimes.

"Really? Your fucking gorgeous girl." he said, then laughed. I looked up at him, and laughed at his expression.

"Thanks. I guess your the only one who thinks so." I replied, hugging my knee's up to my chest, but I was still leaning against him.

He laughed.

"You seriously cant be serious." he said, acting absolutely shocked.

"Well I am."

"Alli, have you been the bourdwalk lately?" he said, trying to prove a point apparently. "There are tons of guys checking you out every second when you walk past them! Even some girls too! They're so jealous it isnt right."

I laughed in disbelief.

That couldnt be true. Guys didnt really look at me. I was too ordinary, not pretty enough to even try to get attention.

"They dont do that, Paul." I replied, looking back out to the sea.

"Yes, they most certainly do, Alli. I've seen them do it. They're just too dumb to go up and talk to you." he replied, reaching his hand over to lift up my chin to his face.

I looked up at him, and waited for him to move his hand.

But only he didnt.

"I guess you aren't stupid." I told him, he obviously talked to me, or we wouldnt be in this predicament.

"No, I definately smart when it comes to you." he replied, giving his signature grin. It was kinda crooked.

It was really pretty.

I was about ready to swoon. Seriously. My affections with this boy were really getting out of hand. His smile was really pretty? Since when did I ever think that about a boys smile. And I guess the 'no boys liked me thing' wasnt true. Jesse sure did like me.

But he was the only one.

I couldnt help but stare into his perfect blue eyes.

Here we go again..

"I can tell." I told him, as he leaned down.

And kissed me.

It only lasted for about a second then it ended. But it was deffinately enought, and I felt a huge burst of electricity run through my lips.

I smiled up at him as he pulled away from me.

"Want a boyfriend?" he asked me.

His question puzzled me, was it a trick?

Probably not.

"Sure." I replied smiling.

"So its official." he said, grinning.

"I guess it is." I responded with a laugh.

He kissed me again, but only this time.

It was much longer than the last one was.

...

I got home around 6amish. Paul had dropped me off at the hotel on his bike, and I was smiling as I tore off icky clothes and climbed into the shower. I needed one bad. Salt was in my hair, and so was a large amount of sand.

I washed it like 8 times before I got all of it out and used tons of conditioner to make it really shiny and soft.

Putting on a clean pair of underwear and one of my brothers shirts and went to bed.

I fell asleep with a huge ass smile on my face and thoughts of Paul running around my head.


	13. Chapter 13

**The italix part is the dreaamm :) Heres the next part, right on timee :) enjoy itt :) **

**Charly L. Horton : I lovee your reviews. Hahaha :) thank youuu ! :) **

**N3ko8 : I also love your reviews too :) thankss :) hahahaha. I shouldh ave had paul take his shirt off should'nt I have? :) hahahaha. I forget the name of the story but I favorited it :) I absolutely love it. UPDATE IT. please? ::))**

**SkullyMaySlaughter: Your review confused me. But thanks for reviewing :)**

Unpredictable

Chapter 13:

3DaysLater..

_The water looked beautiful, just like any other night. Except tonight, there was something different about it. Like it was a sign of something that was going to happen. Something unusal._

_Well, not like anything wasnt unsual lately._

_The water just looked weird._

_I walked slowly across the edge of the sand, right beside where the water met the sand, leaving darkened sand._

_My eyes stared out across the horizon, at the moon. It lit up the sky. _

_I adverted my eyes across the beach, where I'd walked away from the bonfire. I didnt recognize a single person there. They were Tommys new friends, but Tommy and a random girl had headed back up to the boardwalk._

_Suddenly a scream filled the silence, and I jumped a half a mile up in the air. _

_The air had turned dreadful. It was thick and hard to breathe, after that scream._

_I dropped my shoes into the water darkened sand, then ran back towards the bonfire. I wasn't very far, but I saw the figures of people being killed._

_I stopped in my tracks._

_My heart started beating incredibly fast. I couldnt breathe, all my breath had been taken from me._

_I could only see the silouette of the people, who turned to look over at me._

_"Damn it!" one of them cursed, as I turned around and darted back the way I'd come._

_My feet left marks in the sand as I ran, deep marks. The wet sand was cold on my feet, which quickly made my feet numb feeling. And it was harder to run. Alot harder._

_"Alli!" a voice called out from behind me. "Alli!" _

_I knew the voice well. I could tell it from anyone elses._

_Paul._

_I stopped mid run, and turned around._

_My worst fears were realized. _

_Paul was behind me, covered in blood._

_I screamed, as he grabbed me. _

Thats when I woke up, covered in sweat, screaming into Cades ear. He didnt appreciate that much.

"Zac?" he asked me, I just waved him off.

Cade was sitting up, and Tommy was still snoring.

"IT was just a bad dream." I replied, as I layed back down on the bed and closed my eyes, knowing I wouldnt get anymore sleep tonight.

LaterThatDay:

Tommy and Cade walked me to the bourdwalk, which wasnt unsual. They liked to make sure I was with friends or something so I didnt get taken or raped or something.

Gosh. Overprotective much? I think so too.

But oh well. I'll deal with it.

I smiled as I entered Video Max, where I spent alot of my time now a days. Max accepted me as soon as we'd met and we both loved movies. He was kinda like the father I really wanted but never really had. I mean I have a father, obviously, but not a movie loving father.

"You gonna be okay in here?" Cade asked me, as Tommy drooled at a girl outside the shop.

I laughed at my brother. He was such a man whore.

"Yeah, dont worry, Cay. I'll be fine. I think Sams supposed to come get me at 5." I replied, smiling up at Cade. THat smile was supposed to reassure him that nothing bad would happen to me in VideoMax.

He just looked at me like I wasnt telling the truth.

So, I went up and hugged him. WHich he automatically hugged me back. A good sign.

"I'll be okay, and besides Im a big girl, Cay. I'll be okay." I said, then pushed him off, towards the door. I heard his laugh the whole way there. He exited the shop, right behind Tommy.

I spent a good 5 minutes in the store before heading outside to go look for Paul and the other guys. Michael would be with them for sure. Maybe even Sam, but all I really wanted was Paul, alone.

I got tons of stares at what I was wearing. A pair of short shorts and a Young and Recklace tank top, my sunglasses were attached to one of my beltloops. My phone stuck out of my backpocket, like a hipster. I had ruler straight hair going on.

The rumble of bikes behind me, got my attention. I spun around, smiling as Davids bike whizzed past me first.

Then Dwayne, Mike and Marko. And finally came Paul, who pulled up beside me.

"Would the lovely lady like a ride?" He asked me, a huge grin filled his face.

"Well it depends where your going, sweetheart." I replied, throwing my legg around the back of the bike, then throwing my body up onto the contraption.

"I'd go anywhere with you, baby." he replied, then took off down the boardwalk. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his stomach, feeling the 6 pack of muscle. I rested my head on his back, and smiling.

"Then take me anywhere." I responded yelling over the roar of the bike.

I smiled as Paul took me to the little icecream shop at the other end of the boardwalk, and bought me some icecream. He said he didnt want any, but he ended up eating half of mine.

He took me back to his bike soon afterwards.

We walked to it with our hands interlocked. I could feel Paul looking down every few seconds or so.

"Whats your favorite part about Santa Carla?" he asked me, smiling his signature grin. His question made me laugh.

"I really dont know. Its alot prettier than Arizona. But it is also the murder capitol of the world." I pointed out. He swung our hands back and forth in short strides.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it being the murder capitol of the world when your with me. I'll protect you from the horrible murderers." he replied, his grin got wider.

I smiled and giggled. Which I normally didnt do. Whats up with me?

"Thanks, Paully." I said, then took my hand and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his one arm around me.

He sighed and then laughed.

"I wanna show you something." he told me as we took a few more steps to the bike. He got on then let me on. I wrapped my arms around him once again, holding on really tight, so all of my body was pressed up against his.

"Okay." I replied, and he tore off down the boardwalk. He drove down the steps on to the beach, then out under the pier, through the woods, and over to a cliff face.

It was beautiful sight, expecially with the fog.

I got off the bike first, and walked slowly over to the edge, looking over at how great the veiw was from here.

"God, Paul this view is gorgeous." I said, not even thinking about it. It just kinda came out of my mouth for some reason. He laughed and came up beside me.

"Thats not why I brought you here." he said, and I smiled up at him.

"Then why'd you bring me here?" I asked him, and he took my hand.

Paul led me to the stairs with a sign that read:

DANGER AHAID.

But he pulled me past the sign.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, confused.

"You'll see!" he told me, laughing and kept pulling me down the stairs.

I laughed and kept going.

It wasnt a long flight of stairs, and it led to a huge rock formation with a small opening in the rock.

I smiled up at it as he lead me across the flat part of the steps, and then to the edge of the cave opening.

"What is this, Paul?" I asked him, smiling.

He spun me around in a small circle as he spoke. He'd stopped walking.

"We call it the cave, but this is where me and the guys live." he replied, smiling at me shyly, like I'd hate it and dump him.

"This is totally amazing." I said, looking at the cliff face again, smiling like an idiot.


	14. Chapter 14

**OFFICIALLY LONGEST CHAPTER EVERRR! :D**

**Heres the next chapter. I've had tons of free time and just needed to get some writing done. :) enjoy this nice long chapter. :D**

**lost boys luvr: heres the updatteee :D enjoy it!**

**N3ko8: This chapter is all about the cave. Spoiler: more cute parts between Paul and Alli. :) You can have both Tommy and Cade, and yes, Cade is the non womanizer. Because he isnt as silly as Tommy. :P And thank you for the Danger Ahead. I shall make further note on that and get around to changing it eventually. I'm too tired at the moment to do so. **

**SkullyMaySlaughter: okayy :) thats what I thought you mean but I was like 'if I get this wrong then Im gooing to feel stupid.' but heres more. Were closer to the ending but not too close. Not yett :)**

**Honey Gee08: [: **

**Charly L. Horton: :) moree love going out to you :) :) I love them toooooo! They are adorable. And moree to come. :)**

Unpredictable

Chapter 14:

Paul pulled me by my hand into the cave entrance. I had to duck a little bit, and he had to duck alot.

I laughed at his duck, it was really cute.

If ducking can be considered cute?

Im retarded.

Jeeezzee. Whats wrong with me? Im not in love. I just met this guy, like a couple days ago. But i am dating him.

What am I doing?

_What you want._ My heart whispered.

I ignored it and focused on Paul, who was mid sentance.

"- and this place took a header straight into the fault. So now its ours. David's in love with this story for some odd reason." he finished, looking at me.

I stared around the room, looking at the fountain in the middle. It held stuff, and large metal cans were lit up like torches, lighting the cave up. There were birds up in the rafters, and a bed in one corner. There was a couch along one side of the fountain and a recliner chair right beside the couch. A wheel chair sat a couple of feet away from the fountain, and I had a feeling David usually occupied it.

"Its so cool!" I said, pulling my hand from his and walking around.

I walked towards the little kitchen type thingie back in a little corner. I smiled and looked at the wood cupboards and the sink that was full of cobwebs.

"Do you guys even use this stuff?" I asked Paul, pulling open the mini fridge door. It was surprisingly cold. I guess that answered my question.

"Yeah. Theres a bunch of weird stuff in there."

I shut the fridge door and started opening cabnets. I opened the one and saw a sparkly bottle with tons of Jems and really fancy looking, when Paul appeared behind me so fast that it wasnt possible.

But it was possible because he'd just done it.

There I go contradicting myself.

"Lets stay out of there." he told me, not seeming too happy about that bottle, which was the only thing in that cupboard.

"Why?" I asked him, looking up at him. "Got something to hide?"

That made me think of the dreams, but I shook them out of my head, they were only dreams not real life. Vampires didnt exist.

"No, thats just David's special wine. Not supposed to touch it unless we get permission." was his reply, he was being very vauge. Like he was hiding something. But I couldnt put my finger on it.

I smiled up at him and took his hand, as some music turned on on his music box thingie. It was a pretty old slow song.

He laughed and went to let go of my hand to go change the station when I pulled him closer to me.

"Dance?" I asked him.

He laughed and spun me in a circle, then caught me in a slow dance. I put my head on his chest. His arms went around me, holding me close to him.

I couldnt help but to think about when I'd have to go back. Back to Arizona, that is. I'd be leaving this all behind.

Leaving Paul.

Despite the fact that I was trying to be careful because I didnt wanna end up super heartbroken, like I had with Jesse, I was quickly falling for Paul.

I couldnt help it either. It was just happening automatically, I guess. And it made me kinda mad. I couldnt stay single forever and knew that, but I dont thing I was ready for a relationship just right yet. The idea kinda scared me, but with Paul it seemed good. Normal kinda.

I looked at his face, and smiled as i caught him smiling down at me. My eyes met his super gorgeous blue eyes.

Had I mentioned I was a sucker for blue eyes?

He smiled down at me, then spun me again. I started singing along with the music, I loved this song.

He laughed at my terrible singing.

"Meanie." I whispered to him, hitting him in the chest.

"No I'm not." he whispered back, his face getting closer.

"Yes you are." I replied, and let him kiss me.

It only lasted a couple of seconds, because of-

"Hey, lovebirds. Quit it. Your gonna make me puke." Marko teased us. I pulled away, instantly embarressed, and I got scared half to death.

"Yeah, dude. You can fuck my sister, just dont do it around me, thats just weird." Michael said.

I rolled my eyes, and moved closer to Paul.

"Did we scare you, Alli?" David asked me, in a mysterious tone.

"Maybe." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

Wonderwall by Oasis started playing, which means I had to start singing. I absolutely loved that song and it was one of my all time favorites. But who didnt like this song? Nobody I know.

"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall"

Me and my friend, Kammy used to sing this song at the top of our lungs at a park in Arizona. It was one of the hightlights of my life. We'd sing and dance to it with our boyfriends at the time, Jesse and Cole. I'd play guitar and we'd acoustic it. We'd sing as loud as we could untill our voices gave out.

I laughed out loud and shook my head.

"What?" Paul whispered into my ear.

"Nothing. Just a couple good memories to this song." I replied, smiling up at him. Marko turned down the music untill it was just in the background. They obviously wanted me to tell teh story about the park.

"Well, go ahead. We wanna hear it." David said, after a few seconds of my silence.

I tugged Paul to the edge of the fountain, where I sat down in front of David. Paul sat beside me.

"Well, theres this park where I lived back in Arizona. Me and my friend Kammy would get my ex, Jesse, and her ex, Cole, to drive us out to this really crappy park in the middle of nowhere. I dont even know how we found it." I said, smiling. Paul tensed at the words _ex _and _Jesse_ but I ignored it and went on. "I'd always stored my guitar in the back of Jesse's car so when I needed it it'd be there. So I got it out and Cole had played the song 'Wonderwall' play. I'd played along with it and sang. Kammy sang with me. We were very off key, and we'd basically scream the lyrics."

There was a pause as I looked down and smiled my head off.

"That was a great summer." I added.

"Sounds like fun." Marko said, as Paul wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, believe me. It was." I replied.

The cave was really fun. There was tons of stuff to do. We danced. The guys smoked, but I didnt. I had enough brains to not even think about it. They showed me around, back into the hallway where they kept extra clothes and stuff. They each had a room with one to spare. So they actually had two rooms each? There was a bunch, from where they stored stuff back before the earthquake.

Then came the sequened bottle.

"Hey, Marko, want to go get some chinese?" David asked Marko, but it was more like a demand.

Marko's face got grave and all laughter was swiped clean, his features held no emotion. But it was all in his eyes.

Fear, and sadness.

I wonder why he felt like that?

Beats me.

He left out the cave enterance.

David rose from his chair as Paul tensed. His breathing stopped and his arms held me tighter. I knew he didnt like what was about to happen next.

The whole room was tensed, like they'd been through this a few times before.

"Alli, do you like wine?" David asked me, as he pulled out the jeweled bottle full of unknown liquid. I suspected it to be wine.

"I've never really drank it before." I admitted, which was actually the truth. I hadn't really drank before, unless you count a few sips from my dads beers every so often. It really didnt appeal very well to me. I'd always felt sick afterwards.

Always.

David smirked at me.

"Well, Mikey here hadn't expirienced drinking either untill we hooked him on this stuff."

Wow, Mike hadn't drank either before they'd moved here. Thats amazing.

"Really? Thats hard to believe." I replied, stunned. Paul still hadn't untensed and I didnt know what was wrong with him. He was acting really weird.

David walked over and handed the bottle to Mikey, who was lounging beside me on the fountain ledge.

Dwayne was layed out on the couch reading a book, but was currently staring straight at David, a grimance covering his features.

I guess he didnt like what David had in mind either.

Was he trying to get me drunk and rape me or something?

I hope like hell not.

_Maybe you should run._ My head yelled, but Pauls arms got tighter.

I decieded against it instantly. If they were going to do something, they most definately wouldnt do it with Michael around. He was my older brother.

Speaking of Michaels.

My brother took a long gulp from the bottle, then had a 'savoring the flavour' expression on his face before he swallowed the liquid.

David had dissapeared, then reappeared in his chair almost instantly.

Michael screwed the lid back on, then handed it over to me. I seriously had a bad feeling about drinking this, but I didnt want to look like a chicken or a pussy if i didnt take a drink. I was so ready to take the drink.

Then Paul grabbed the bottle before I could, and threw it over to Dwayne.

Paul hadn't drank out of it, and David gave Paul a death glare. It scared me because there was tons of tension in the air, as Dwayne took a big gulp, then screwed the lid back on it.

Marko walked back in carrying a couple boxes of chinese. He threw a box of noodles at me, then rice at Paul. He gave David and Dwayne rice, and Mike and himself noodles.

I opened the box, then looked up at Paul. My face was full of question.

Why didnt he let me take a drink of the wine? All the other guys had a drink.

"I'll explain later, babe." he whispered then took a big bite of rice.

I laughed as a peice fell from his mouth and landed on his chin. I leaned over and picked it off with my lips.

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

Marko made a gagging noise, David just watched. Dwayne was back to reading his book, and Mike was piling too much food into his mouth to notice much.

Stupid brothers.

I used the chopsticks and ate some noodles. The guys made conversation with eachother for a couple of minutes. Untill..

"Hey, Alli. How do you like those worms?" asked David.

I thought I heard him wrong, and swallowed my food.

"What?" I said, a confused expression filling my face, I seriously thought he had said worms. I'd just heard him wrong. Please let me just have heard him wrong.

"How do you like those _worms_?" he repeated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not as long as the other one, but I needed this to be out. I guess it just felt right. :) enjoy it! And Alli has a very weak moment in this chapter. It just had to happen to show that even though she's a strong girl and can handle some things, even strong people break sometimes.**

**HoneyGee08: Heres the update!**

**lost boys luvr: Thank you soo much! :D I try hard! **

**Emzy2k11: No, David hates giving up. Expecially when it pissed Paul off. Heres the next chapter:P**

**Charly L. Horton: Heres the update. :) and I know! David wasnt very nice to her though :/**

Unpredictable.

Chapter 15:

My eyes went super wide and I was taken aback.

"Worms? What do you mean worms?" I asked him. There werent any worms around here. Were there?

Thats when I made the mistake of looking down at my noodles.

I nearly screamed.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod." I yelped out, dropping the wriggling worm infested noodles that I'd just been eating. I felt like I was going to hurl up everything I'd just eaten. I dug my body into Paul immediatly.

"David stop it." Paul said, pulling me up onto my feet. He left his food on the seat beside him, then pushed me towards the exit. "Alli. Go back up to the bike. I'll be up in a couple of minutes."

I nodded and sighed shakely, still freaked out that I'd just eaten worms. But they werent worms when I'd gotten them. They'd been noodles.

I swear they had been noodles.

Weren't they?

I did what I was told, and climbed out of the hole that was the exit, then climbed the stairs that led to the bike, telling myself that it was just noodles and i'd freaked out over nothing.

Paul P.O.V.:

Paul'd just watched Alli freak out over one of Davids stupid mind tricks.

"David, why the hell would you do that?" Paul yelled, his temper was rising alot. When it came to Alli, he was overprotective of her. He thought he'd found the one. His mate. He'd never felt like this before.

But mates were supposed to find eachother when they were both vampires. Not one human and one vampire.

He'd have to talk to Max about it, but Max said he'd probably found his mate, he just hadn't told the guys yet. They thought she was just some play thing that he'd keep around for awhile.

"What, Paul? She's just a fling. She'll be dead within the next week." David replied.

Paul got enraged by even the though.

"Damn it, David. She wont be fucking dead by next week." Paul yelled, his voice getting louder with every word.

That stunned them all but David.

"What do you mean Paul?" Dwayne asked him. For someone as smart as Dwayne. He could be stupid some times.

"Damn, leave me the hell alone. And leave her alone!" he said, then ran out of the cave, and up to the bikes.

Alli P.O.V.:

I was freaking out, by the time Paul came up the stairs. I was almost literally crying.

Was I insane?

Was it a trick?

Im crazy. Definately hallucinations. It had to be.

"Alli. God, Alli. Im _so_ sorry." he told me, hugging me to him. We were right next to his bike.

"Am I crazy?" I asked him. "Because I just ate worms and I didnt realize it!"

He hugged me tighter, and his hand went to in my hair. It wove its way through it and made me calmer. I was kinda shaking. This was really freaking me out.

Did I eat worms?

I wanted to scream.

"No, no you didnt. David was just playing a trick. It was just a sick joke." Paul whispered as he pressed his face into my hair.

"They looked like worms." I repeated, trying to wrap my mind around the cruel joke. It wasnt working too well, because one minute it was noodles then it was full of worms, no noodles in sight.

"Alli. Its just Davids idea of cruel jokes." he said, his hands sliding through my hair felt amazing and halfed calmed me down. But I was still kinda ready to cry.

"Paul." I said, hugging myself closer to him.

"Alli, lets get out of here."

Thats when I started crying. I couldnt help it and I know I sound like a pussy but I this just like pushed me over the edge.

A couple minutes later, Paul had pulled me onto the bike and drove me somewhere. Somewhere were we could be alone and just talk or do other stuff.

We climbed off the bike and stumbled into the sand. He'd brought me to the beach on the other side of town. It had to be getting close to early morning now, but I could care less. Cade might be freaking out, but I seriously couldnt care. I needed this time with Paul.

I had really calmed down but my mind was still blown and I was really edgy.

Super edgy.

I sat down in the sand. Paul sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap. I ended up laying my head on his chest as I curled the rest of my body up on his lap.

"Alli, Im sorry." he repeated for like the millionth time.

"I know, and it wasn't your fault. I was the one that freaked out." I replied, as he hugged me tighter.

"But it was David who made you like that."

That was true, and I had to give him that. I didnt like David much, this just was adding to that hatred.

"I know, but Im still sorry. Sometimes Im really over dramatic." I responded, looking off into space, loving the feeling of his arms being around me.

"Its okay, I understand." he said, shifting his arms just a little bit.

"I dont understand why I do it. It just kinda comes out like that, and I dont mean to do it." I added, getting a puzzled look on my face.

In response of that, he tilted my chin back and kissed me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys. Wayyyyy longer to update than the last few chapters. Sorry about that. But its finnally here, and its just a needed filler chapter. :) This explains a little more. SPOILER:::: Pauls cute at the end. :) **

**N3ko8: I know, I'm sorry! Blah. Enough excuses from me, but heres the latest excuse. I wanted to get the 15th chapter up, so I realllyy needed to write it fast. :( so it wasnt as good and lacked details. Hope this ones better!**

**HoneyGee08: Enjoy. :)**

**TheLostBoysLover19: heres the update:) enjoy it!**

Unpredictable

Chapter 16:

_I started running. _

_From what? _

_I dont necissarily know. I dont remember that part at all, all I know is that I was running for my life over something._

_My feet thudded against the uneven pavement of the unfirmiliar concrete, it was cracked and faded, and weeds grew from inbetween the cracks. There were tons of tall buildings towering above me and my attacker. He was a couple feet behind me, running a bit faster with each step._

_I couldnt focus on anything else, just running from this stalker type person. I just had to get away from them. I couldnt think about anything else. It was scaring me._

_"Leave me alone!" I yelled._

_"Alli! No!" they yelled back, the voice was very firmiliar but I couldnt place it at the moment, and it was disoriented. "Come back!"_

_"No!" I screamed out, pushing my legs to go even faster, if it was humanly possible._

_I was kinda crying, but not. It was a weird feeling, but I was scared half to death so it didnt really matter much._

_My heart was racing. I couldnt feel my feet but I knew they were running because I was moving._

_It absolutely didnt feel like a dream. _

_I wasnt looking down, so I couldnt see when I tripped over the broken beer glass. I fell hard onto the concrete, the glass digging into the skin of my leg. _

_I started to cry hard. I knew I wasnt going to live after this. I just had that feeling. Ya know? I kinda just knew._

_I screamed as the attacker came closer to me, he bent down so he was at my face level._

_"Alli." he whispered. "I love you. And dont you ever forget it."_

_I screamed louder than last time._

_"Alli, I'm so sorry." was Pauls reply, as he leaned down and bit my neck with such swiftness I didnt know what was happening._

I woke up screaming my lungs out, and crying. Lets not forget about the salty liquid that was flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Zac!" Cade said, pulling me to him. He was sitting up on the bed beside me. His arms circled around me and he was trying his best to comfort me. Tommy was such a heavy sleeper I hadn't woken him up. He groaned in his sleep, then rolled over. "Your all right. It was just a dream."

I latched my fingers onto the skin of his chest and cried into him. I just let it all out.

"No. Dreams. Bad dreams." I cried, as I felt his hand rubbing circles into my back. He was still trying to comfort me.

"Alli. Its just dreams. They arent real."

"They feel real, Cay. They feel real." I managed to blurt out in between bursts of sobs.I was shaking so badly. I couldnt stop. "Cay. They were real."

He put his head on mine and rubbed my hair back away from my face.

"No, Alli. They were just dreams. Shh. Its okay. Just dreams." He murmured to me.

Were they just _dreams_? Well, they certainly felt real. Damn. They felt real. Those stupid real dreams.

Something inside me whispered '_They arent your imagination. Theyre real. Really real._'. But I dissmissed that instantly.

Vampires didnt exist.

They couldnt, or they would have been found long before me. Long before me.

Would'nt they have?

_Quit contemplating yourself. Your overthinking things._ My brain whispered.

But i still couldn't quit crying. The tears just flowwed freely. They wouldn't stop comming.

"What if they weren't dreams, Cay?"

He froze at my question. It took him about a minute to recover. Like he knew something I didnt.

"Cay?" I repeated.

He snapped out of it instantly.

"They were dreams, Al. They're just dreams. They have to be just dreams." he whispered to me. "They aren't real."

Paul P.O.V:

It had to be at least 3am, but I was still lurking in the shadows beside the hotel Alli was staying at. There wasnt any lights on and I'd seen her climb into bed with Cade, leaving Tommy in the other bed.

This fact made me mad, but there were only 2 beds and she was really close to Cade. It still made me pissed, but only because it should me in bed with her, probably doing something unmentionable to her.

She was absolutely gorgeous. That face of an angel. I couldnt keep it off my mind. I sat under her window. The temtation not to was awful. I couldn't help myself. I knew I had all eternity with her, but it wasn't long enough. It wouldnt ever be long enough.

Then I heard her scream.

And felt the feeling inside my chest. She was horrified and scared out of her mind.

I tried to tune into her more inner emotions, but I still wasnt practiced enough. I didnt have enough expirience with it. Only strong emotions you could feel.

Who knew I'd ever say I wasnt expirienced enough?

Not me.

But when it comes to Alli, I would never be expirienced enough. I'd give her everything and it still wouldnt be enough.

Ever.

So i tried concentrating on their conversation.

"What if they weren't dreams, Cay?" She asked her older brother.

I felt the tension from outside, under the balcony.

"They were dreams, Al. They're just dreams. They have to be just dreams." he whispered to her. "They aren't real."

Then all i heard was Alli crying more.

I wish I could make it stop, but I couldnt. Not right now at least.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know this isnt a good thing to say, buuuuutt. This chapter bored me to death. It sucks. Please read it anyways. You might like it, and ideas are greatly appreciated. A little thing called 'writers block' is apon me. Happy Halloween! :)**

lost boys luvr: Ikrr! :) and heres the update. Sorry it took sooooo long. :)

booklover457: I dont know. Maybe though. Thanks for the idea. I kinda have the plotline all planned out but I need I ideas for the miss parts in my brain because what I have in mind doesnt happen yet. :) but thanks for reviewing.

StrangeGirl12: I know he does. But what?... Lol. Thank you, and Im sure this chapter does feel like a filler but it needed to happen :) and Paul is sooo cuuuttee when he gets jealous. Dwayne is all yours. :)

Guest: Yes! Yes they are. :) I love them! Herees the update and thanks for lovinnngg it!

Lunatic: thanks for the review and heres the update :)

musicluver246: :) yaaayy! And thanks for reviewingg!

Unpredictable

Chapter 17:

I smiled.

Such a simple gesture that meant hardley anything to me. The way my face lit up, and how I'd taken so many pictures to perfect that smile. Not showing my gums, just teeth. Looking kinda cute, and really happy. My eyes couldnt help but lighting up as well. I just had to widen them a bit more. That was all.

But it mean the world to one person.

Paul.

He'd told me I had the most gorgeous smile ever.

He had a pretty great one too.

"Hey, babe." was his response to my smile. He pulled me tightly into his arms and I didnt have time to move my arms around him. He picked me up a little and it was super ackward, because it felt like I was slipping out of his arms the whole time.

I'm paranoid. I know.

"Hey, Paully bear." I replied, trying out the nickname.

Marko popped up behind us, and I got released by Paul. I stepped back a few steps, surprised by Marko's appearance.

"Paully bear?" he asked me, then looked up at Paul. "Sorry, man. Your screwwed."

I took offense to that, and showed it by making a funny face.

"Take it back, Marko!" I threatened.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Why should I?"

I glared up at him, the funny face long gone.

"Because I'll tie a brick to your leg and throw you off the edge of the bluff. Now take it back." I replied, cracking my knuckles for emphasis.

Marko grinned his stupid huge smile.

Damn him.

If he thought I was giving up, then he's crazy.

Paul pulled me to him again.

"I love the nickname, baby girl." he said, whispering into my ear. I smiled and giggled.

"EWWWWW! Ooey Gooeyness. Gross. I'm out!" Marko yelled and started running towards where they always parked the bikes.

That had me and Paul laughing.

I took his hand and led him through the throng of people. He laughed almost the whole way. I smiled alot because he was making me happy.

Lucy looked absolutely stunning in her dress. Her wedding dress, that is. The wedding was in 2 weeks exactly. And we were getting the final fittings for the dresses. That was the last thing on the agenda. I was going to be the flower girl, since I was like the youngest person Lucy and Max knew. And they other girl dropped out a couple of days ago, saying she couldnt go to the wedding.

Anyways, Lucys dress was a off white. It had a long flowwy veil behind it and flat white shoes. The dress was long and flowwy. It wasnt entirely sleeveless, but like a tank top straps that hooked around her neck. There was a bow across the front of it and it was all white.

It looked great on her. It fit her in all the right places.

"Omg. Lucy you look-," I was lost for words. I just hugged her. It was actually just me and her there. THe brides mates had dropped out at the last second.

"You really like it?" she asked me, blushing a little bit.

My smile widened so much.

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" I said, looking at her from head to toe. She smiled up at me shyly, which made me laugh innocently at her childishness.

"Really?" she repeated.

"For sure!" I assured her, grinning super hugely.

She went to go take it off, when the dress lady handed me a dress.

"Miss Lucy said this would look the best on you, and its part of her colour sceme, so it is the best decision." the dress lady told me then pointed to an open dressing room.

It kinda creeped me out but I walked over to the empty room anyways.

I blindly put on the dress, because I didnt really look at it as I was putting it on, I just did it... And nearly fainted when I looked into the mirror.

The dress was gorgeous on me. Absolutely gorgeous. I fell in love instantly.

It was a light pink, and longer down the back than it was in the front. In the front it came to about my knee's and even longer down the back.

_Knock.. Knock._

"Com'on Alli!" Lucy said, excitedly. "I wanna see your dress!"

How this lady was married to my father was a mystery to me. She was so nice, and he was so stupid. But he was a lucky man to have been with her. I wonder what he did to win over her love? Sing her a song on his guitar. He was in a rock band when they met in college. That would make me fall in love.

Definatley.

"Okay!" I yelled back out as I reached behind me and expertly zipped up the dress about halfway. I could get her to do the rest of the way.

I unlached the door and stepped out into the light of the store.

I heard Lucy gasp.

"Oh my."

My eyes widened and i started laughing at her facial expression.


	18. Chapter 18

**Heres the next chapter guys. Way too short. But I've been writing two other stories, ones that I actually want to publish one day. Ones about werewolves and the others about a marine that falls in love with his best friend. Sorry :/ it doesnt leave too much time for this story. **

**LovingTLB: hahahahahaaa. No, Alli's not a vampire yet. Lol. :) thanks for loving my story! :)**

**Charly L. Horton: Paul is the cutest when it comes to cuteness! :) I just love that guy!**

** Miss . Drake: thanks! :) sorry I had to separate your name it wouldnt load on here with the period unseperated.**

**mickishai2000: thanks? :)**

Unpredictable

Chapter 17:

2 weeks later:

Today was the wedding and boy was I freaking scared shitless. I couldnt imagine how Lucy felt right now. I was terrified and it wasnt even my wedding.

I was prancing around the hallway outside of Lucy's hotel room, frantically trying to calm down. The wedding was to be held in this hotel.

"Alli."

Dad smiled at me.

"Hey." I replied, half shaking.

"Calm down, Zac. Its not even your wedding." he replied, looking kinda sad. I knew how he felt about Lucy. He still loved the woman, but he'd made some really bad choices when it came to her. Now she was getting married to another man, right in front of him.

"Your gonna be just as nervous as I would be at my wedding." I reminded him, laughing. He laughed along with me. It was an actual genuine laugh too. Not the half chuckle he gave the hoe slut he called a girlfriend.

"Your probably right." he replied, grinning. "Cade would have the groom dead by the time you walked down the isle."

And I could totally see that happening. Cade was the overprotective brother o' mine. Tommy wasnt as bad.

"He wouldnt dare." I said. I'd probably slap him upside the head and revive my dead fioncee in time for the ceremony.

"You look beautiful, Alli. You really do." he told me, smiling. "Has anyone ever told you that you really look like-,"

"Miike?" I asked laughing. "I get that alot."

"I bet you do, honey." He said. We both laughed at that.

"I love you, Daddy." I told him, giving him a hug. I really missed the old him, when he was happy, and not with the hoe slut. That was the man that was my dad.

He hugged me back.

"Love you too, Zaccypoo." he teased, laughing at me.

A few minutes later I finally calmed down a little bit and went into the hotel room where Lucy and her brides mates were. They were yelling happily and drinking a bit to settle the nerves. Lucy looked radiant.

"Gorgeous. You look stunning." I told her, as I opened my arms and gave her a hug. She hugged me back immediatly.

"Thanks, Alli." She replied.

"She does look puuuurrddyy." the maid of honor slurred a little bit. It made the rest of us laugh, and I pulled away from Lucy.

"I think thats enough for you." Lucy said, smiling as she took the bottle off of her best friend, then handed it to me. I took a swig of it, and the liquid instantly settled my stomach somehow. Lucy just smiled at me.

I laughed and took another sip. Then I downed the rest of the little bit that was left. I threw the bottle into the trashcan.

Fixing the bottom of my dress, I walked over to the door, absentmindedly.

"Hey, Alli, can you go remind Max he has to wear the regular black tie?" Lucy asked me, I knew she was freaking out on the inside so I nodded my head and walked into the hallway.

I walked into the room a couple doors down, where Max was supposed to be.

"Max!" I yelled, seeing the guys all laughing. Max wasnt wearing a tie at all, from what I could tell.

"Oh god. Heres the party pooper." Sam grinned as he spoke.

"Shuudddup." I replied, going over to Max.

"Regular black tie, Lucy's orders."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, will do."

I twisted the ring that was on my finger around the finger a couple of times, it was a nervous habit of mine. But it usually calmed me down a little bit. I looked around the room and saw Paul, Marko, and Dwayne chillaxing in the corner talking.

I headed over that way. I was in my dress and my hair was in a curly bun type thing. Lucy had said it made me look 'younger' than my usual hair. I had on basic makeup. I left the rose petals in the room where Lucy was.

"Oh, hey, its the _flower girl_." Marko joked, which made Paul turn and smile. Dwayne smiled too.

"You look pretty." Dwayne said, we were actually on our way to being friends. He talks more around me.

"Thanks." I replied, then turned to Paul and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me too. My head just reached his shoulders.

Paul laughed loudly.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked me, grinning.

"Maybbeee. Why?" I responded with a grin of my own. Then I looked up at him, my face was the look of innocence.

"Because I can smell it on you. Actually, when you walked in."

I laughed. I didnt know it was that strong.

"Thats okay," Marko said, "It wasnt that bad, but you'd better go wash your mouth out before Paul has a heart attack." There was plenty of joking in his voice.

I smiled.

"I will. But I have to go get my heels on." I said, then exited the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, longer chapter than the last one! Yay! Enjoy! And go look up the song WITH the music video of Pop Evil- Boss's Daughter. The girl in the video is going to be Alli. :) and now you can tell why Paul likes her so much. Shes super pretty, but she doesnt really realize it yet. **

**SPOILER::::Okay, theres a part to this chapter some of you may think is kinda bad. Just a forewarning. Paul and Alli are kinda a little undressy? I dont want to ruin it, but there ya go, **

**N3ko8:The wedding is here and yes! I'll save you a spot there! Here ya go. :) the next chapter.**

**lost boys luvr: I know he is! I guess Zac just brings out the best in Paul. She makes him calmer and more romantic.**

**Romanov98: I know Im not uploading the one about the werewolf, thats going to be the first story I actually publish, but I might upload the one about the marine. Its got a really genuine place in my heart because the first boy that i had a crush on ever, just joined the marine corps and I didnt know about it untill after I started the story. :P**

**Yugioh13: Thanks:) and here ya go! Its a great chapter. More Paul and Alli Cuteness!**

Unpredictable

Chapter 19:

I stood in front of the mirror in the room that was supposed to be mine. It was mine, Lucy had rented it for me and me only. It was freaking gorgeous.

Max had decieded that we all needed treated to this gorgeous hotel for a night, so they were going to stay here tonight then leave on the honeymoon tomarow morning. I'd been in the room that they were going to be staying in tonight. It was even gorgeouser than mine. They had a seaside balcony and a garden right under their room. It was very beautiful.

I shifted a little bit, looking at myself from a different angle. Maybe if I looked at myself differently then I would look different. But unfortunately that wasnt the case. It was foreign to me to actually believe that I was kinda pretty. It was something I wasnt used to at all, but right now I actually believed I was kinda pretty.

My hair was in that curly bun, that I'd mentioned earlier, but it had fallen out some and looked even greater than it had before. The curls that were loose framed my face nicely and actually made my face look prettier. The dress was absolutely beautiful, like it had been in the store. It reached to my knee's in the front, which I think I've mentioned before, and it was about a couple inches longer in the back. The heels I was wearing were white and were about 5 inches, making me appear taller than I was. Basically no makeup on, I looked alot younger, maybe 13 or 14, not 16.

I grimanced into the mirror, and played with my hair. I poked my stomach, which was a bit flabby to me. I was 120 pounds of girl and my belly was a tad flabby. My legs were really short, and my nose was weird.

All the faults. Thats all I really cared about anymore, not the good things about me. I could feel everyone judging me on my faults, whereever I went, they always did.

I looked away from the mirror and walked to the bed, where I would be sleeping tonight.

_Knock, knock._

I glanced at the door, and almost yelled, 'None home'. But I dissmissed that idea quickly, knowing it was definately time for the wedding to start. I'd seen the guests in their not so fancy cars arriving, and giving their keys to the valle parking guys.

The cute valle parking guys.

I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Paul.

Making a weird face when I saw him, he hugged me close to him as soon as I opened the door.

"Damn. Alli you look stunning." Paul whispered into my ear. I grinned and added a shakey laugh in there. I was still really nervous.

"Thanks, Paul. You look great too!" was my great (not) reply.

"It's time to see Lucy and Max walk down the isle." he said, pulling away and taking my hand. I smiled as he lead me out of the door. My heels clicked against the tile floor and I was up to his shoulders now.

I was walking really slow, and he had a longer stride than I did, because of his great long legs, something I didnt inheirit from my mother, unfortunately. I wonder who he got his legs from. His mom? Dad? Granparent maybe?

"Where did you get your long legs from, Paul?" I asked him. My question obviously caught him off guard, because he grinned and laughed.

"Why? And what do you mean 'where did you get your long legs from?'," he joked, pushing me away a little bit and making me stumble. But he made up for it by catching me and not letting me fall.

"Like are they from your mom or your dad?" I asked him.

He got this distant expression on his face, as if he was thinking of a really long time ago.

"I think I got them from my dad. He was about 6'4 I think." was his reply. But his face was still kinda smokey, like I'd brought up a bad subject with him. I didnt care, I was going to pursue this topic, because I knew nothing of his parents.

"What are they like?" I asked him.

His face hardened.

Struck a nerve. Thats not good.

"They were horrible to me." he replied, not looking at me. "Absolutely horrible."

It looked like he was about ready to cry. It hurt to see him like that. It really did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said, trying to get him to look at me. His blue eyes had little red specks in them. I could tell that from my side veiw of the goreous orbs. Why? They never usually did. Thats kimda weird.

"I know you didnt." his expression softened, and he looked down at me. Our eyes met, and no more red. "Its okay."

That was when we got to the hallway where we had to stand before the wedding. I was going to walk first, then was Sam, who was ring bearer.

"Where have you guys been?" he yelled, dragging me into my place in line. I looked back to see that Paul was only a few steps behind me. It comforted me to know he was back there.

"I was getting ready, Sam!" I yelled back, clutching the basket of roses in my hand like It was a gun in a warzone, like it was on my life.

He grinned and pushed me forwards, the show was about to start.

I gave my best smile and walked out into the church, everyone stared and smiled at me as I dropped rose petals by them.

The service was beautiful, and the vows were to die for. I cried and Paul grinned at me the whole time, because I was being a crybaby.

The reseption was kinda boring but the dancing was what made me start crying even more. This is why I wasnt supposed to wear any makeup. I would have it running down my face by now if I'd worn any. I never wore makeup to weddings because I ended up sobbing by the end of them. Im a sucker for romantic weddings. At mine I'll probably be all sobby and ccrying and everyone will feel sorry for me.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me, and I smiled, feeling Pauls warm breath on my neck. He chuckled a little bit as we watched Lucy and Max dance.

"I've missed you." he said, his breath tickled my neck and made me giggle like a little girl. He just had that affect on me.

"Missed you too." I replyed as the music cut off and another song played. Couples went out onto the dancefloor, and danced together. My Kind Of Crazy by Brantley Gilbert.

Paul let go of me and pulled me out onto the floor, and we danced. His arms were around my waist, which I was super surprised that he could reach with me being so short and all, and my arms were around his neck. We were moving in a small circle, my head was on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat in my ears, and I could feel his chest rise and fal as he breathed.

I could fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Smiling, I sighed into him.

He chuckled and the song ended. He pulled me into him harder and whispered:

"Lets get out of here."

I nodded and let him move away from me. I looked up at him and he took my hand and led me through the crowd of people that had gathered on the dancefloor. He walked me to the door, then held it open for me. Such a gentleman. I wasnt used to it, all the guys I'd been with were never this good to me.

We walked, hand and hand back towards my room. And at that moment the whole other world just flowed away.

"Whats going on inside your head, Paul?" I asked him, he had my hand in his right hand and my shoes in the other hand. He grinned down at me, then looked back up at the hallway.

"You, the only thing I think about is you." he told me, chuckling.

I smiled up at him.

"Really?"

He just nodded and looked down at me. We were at my door, and I didnt want him to leave. I was really contemplating letting him say over tonight, I mean not doing anything but I kinda wanted to fall asleep in his arms. It was never an option since me, Cade, and Tommy all shared a hotel room and I usually slept in the same bed as Cade. It just wouldnt work out, 3 people in a bed? Yeah, it barely fits me and Cade.

I stared up at him, then he pushed me up against the wall. It didnt hurt, and it wasnt a hard push. I was a little nervous because I knew what was probably going to happen, and I really didnt want it to happen just yet.

Paul brought his face down and kissed me, it was full of passion and heat. Our other kisses werent like this. This was hot, our other ones were more sweet.

Then it turned into a full makeout session, outside in this little hallway. He figured out that my keycard was in my bra, so he reached in with his hand (not really touching anything) and pulled it out, without breaking the makeout. He stuck the keycard in the door and it opened.

He chuckled and smiled against my mouth. I smiled too, as he broke away for a second. His eyes were seductive, the blue was shining and darker than normal. I was on my tiptoes, to get a better look at them. They were really sexy.

He grinned and his hands slid down to my butt, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. My arms wrapped around his neck, and into his hair.

His lips were on mine again and he accidently hit his shoulder off the doorframe as he tried to enter the room with his eyes closed. I pulled away and laughed really loud, openin my eyes.

"Think thats funny, do you?" he whispered to me, as I unwrapped my legs from his waist. His hands slipped from my ass, and my arms slipped off of his neck. I backed away slowly, and replied:

"Yes."

He launched himself at me and I screamed a little bit in a playful way. I ran away from him, around the room, trying to meneuvor around stuff and not let him catch me.

"Get back here, Alli!" he yelled, laughing as he ran after me. I jumped up onto the bed. Paul stopped at the end of the bed and stood there with his hands on the bed frame pole thingies that led up to the canapy. I started jumping up and down, letting my hair down. I flung it from side to side, laughing.

"Nope, Paul!" I replied, watching him watch me as I bounced up and down, like a little kid. I held out my hand for him to take it. He grinned and flung off his shoes and black jacket. He was in the wedding too, so he was dressed all fancy. Climbing up onto the bed with me, he unbuttoned the back of my dress, and unzipped it.

I didnt care. He could do whatever he wanted but we were not going all the way.

He slid the dress down my arms, his fingertips lightly grazed my skin. We were jumping up and down and it must have been really hard for him to do that. He stopped jumping and had me lifted up by one arm, faster than I could breathe. The other arm pulled the rest the dress down.

I smiled and laughed, he dropped me back down on the bed. He sat down beside me, the dress falling to the floor. I was suddenly really self conscience all of a sudden. I hadn't been in just my bra and underwear in front of a boy before. Expecially one I really liked.

"Paul," I whispered, scooting closer to him. "I really dont think Im ready for _that_ yet."

I buried my head in his chest, so I wouldnt have to see his expression. His arms wrapped around me, and he chuckled.

"I already knew that, Alli. Or we'd already have done it and be done." he said smiling. "I'm not going to force you into anything you dont want to do."

I hugged myself closer to him and laughed.

"But damn. Your sexy as fuck." he said, pushing me away and looking down at my half naked body.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, then reached over and unbuttoned the top button. The next one was giving me trouble when Paul grinned and undid the rest. I reached down, feeling like a huge hoe, and undid the button and zipper of his pants.

He slid off his shirt and just burst out laughing like crazy for no reason. He leaned back and I took that opprotunity to take hold of the end of his pant leg and pull. It came off after a few tugs and then I moved to the other one.

I yanked on it, as he laughed and when I finally got the material to snag free of his leg, I fell off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Paul moved really fast and came to the edge of the bed where I was just sitting, he was half naked now too and he was smoking hot.

"You okay?" he asked, I know he was trying to not laugh at me.

"Yeah, and go ahaid and laugh." I said, laughing myself. He did too, and held out his hand to me to take. I took it and he pulled me up so hard that I landed ontop of him with a thud.

"I think this is better." Paul whispered to me, his chuckled shook my body.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically.

We talked forever, then finally climbed under the covers and I fell fast asleep with my head on Pauls chest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys another new chapter :) enjoy it. I'll try to make it as long as the last one! And some of Alli's style has come out in her wardrob in this chapter. This is kinda a filler chapter that actually has to do with future chapters. Part of it does, I should say. Its a shopping chapter, which is kinda boring, or at least I think so, but later on it'll get better.**

**lost boys luvr: :) heres the update and your the only reviewer so far! :D thanks!**

Unpredictable

Chapter 20:

The next morning was weird, kinda.

I woke up and Paul was still asleep, his chest was rising and falling as he breathed slowly. His face was more baby like in his sleep, and his hair was a curly mess on the pillows. His arms were around me, and i slid out from under them. Which made him roll over onto his belly, exposing his muscly back.

I choked back a laugh, and left him in the bed. The room was really dark, and I liked it that way. If I opened up the blinds, that would probably wake up Paul, so I left the room really dark.

Getting off the bed, I walked over to my bag and grabbed clothes and some new underwear. Then I took them and walked over to the bathroom. Shutting the door, I layed the clothes on the counter beside the sink and unstrapped my bra and pulled off my panties. I climbed into the shower and SCS'ed. Shampoo, Condition, Shave.

After about an half an hour long shower, I was feeling really refreshed. I climbed out and put on the clothes that I'd layed out.

By the time that I'd used to get ready, I thought for sure Paul would have been up, but he wasnt. He was still fast asleep, snoring even. I decieded to just leave him there. Maybe by the time that I'd put onn makeup and did my hair he'd be up.

I brushed my damp hair and blowdryed it, then curled it with my curler. The makeup I'd put on was: foundation, a little bit of eyeliner, and then some lipgloss. Today was a dressy kind of day. My shirt was a red leopard print tube top with a black belt right below my boobline. I was also wearing dark blue ripped skinny jeans with my converse to finish the look off.

Walking back out into the room, I noted Paul was still sleeping away. I didnt know if I was supposed to wake him up or what. I decieded against it. He was always asleep during the day, because he acted like a 'vampire'. It was a a joke between us. He slept all day and his canine teeth were pointed alot more than a normal persons were, or at least I thought so.

I grabbed my Dance hoody, dad's credit card, and my money from my bag, then let myself out of the room.

Lucy and Max had wanted to get married in Oakland, so we drove up here a few days ago. Its only 70 or 80 miles, about an hour trip. It was really great up here. Tons of shops to buy stuff from.

I snuck out of the hotel and decieded to go on a shopping spree.

Walking around, I'd found this really cool clothes store. It sold all my favorite clothes: Rocker Tee's and Skinny jeans. Those my favorite, but there were days like today that I really wanted to look pretty and dressy.

There was a really cute rocker guy standing at the counter, he looked at me as soon as I walked in. He gave me a super huge smile, then went back to looking at his magazine.

I walked over to the rocker tank top shirts and bought a ton of those, knowing that I could spend whatever. Dad gave me his credit card, and said to buy whatever. I got 8 tank tops, a Van Halen sweatshirt, a GunsNRoses hoody, and 2 tee shirts with rock logo's on them, and a young and recklace tee shirt.

The guy looked at me like I was crazy when I brought up all my purchases.

"Is that all?" he asked me, laughing. He'd put his magazine down, I looked at it. It was a Rolling Stone. Mick Jagger was on the cover.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, smiling. I got a good look at this guy. He was wearing a Sammy Hagar shirt, with a pair of ripped jeans. His blone hair was cut short and was messy, which complimented his face alot. His green eyes were sparked with something.

He grinned.

"Must be a rocker." He commented as he rung up the shirts.

"How'd you guess?" I asked him.

He just laughed and bagged my clothes. He pulled a peice of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me, as he handed over my stuff.

I looked at it"

_967-253-8394. ;)_

_-Jon_

"Im sorry but I have a boyfriend." I said, and I tried to hand it back to him, but he pushed my hand back.

"If you guys ever break up, hit me up..." he said, with the widest grin ever. He trailed off at the end because he wanted to know my name.

"Alli," I replied, stuffing the number and my credit card back into my pocket. I wouldnt ever text him, but at least he was being nice and actually respecting the fact that I actually had a boyfriend.

"See ya later, Alli." he said, my name sounded wrong in his mouth. I smiled at him, then exited the shop, carrying my bags in my left hand.

I walked down the street and into the Hot Topic, and shopped there. I bought: 3 shirts, they say Freak, Only Once You Live, and Good Girls Like Bad Boys; a yellow long sleeve shirt ; 2 pairs of light ripped skinny jeans, a pair of orange skinnys, a grey pair, and a weird pair with one black leg, then the other leg is white and black striped. ; a bob marley hoody ; some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle headphones ; a pair of batman boots ; 3 pairs of batman underwear, and a 'sex, drugs and dubstep' pair ; orange eye shadow ; red and pink lipstick ; a Blink 182 bracelet ; and a pair of sunglasses.

The girl that rang me up was really nice, and was really nice. She was a little strange, but nice.

After I left that store, I wound up at a designer clothing store a couple of stores down that sold Hollister, Aeropostal, and Abercrombie and Fitch clothes. They were split off into different stores inside the store. At the Hollister I bought: 4 strapless tops in white, black, blue&black, and in a green with a floral print ; 3 pairs of shorts, in pink, black, and dark blue jean ; 5 short sleeve shirts in green, dark blue, light blue, black and grey&black ; 3 pairs of jeans, all dark, one with holes ; 3 long sleeve shirts, 2 were gray and the third was red&blue ; a pair of flannel shorts ; and a green jacket. Then I went to the Aeropostal store, skipping the Abercrombie and Fitch, I wasnt much of a fan of them. I bought: 3 tank tops, one gray and one back with Aero 1987 on them, then a regular yellow tank top ; a pair of jean shorts ; some blue short shorts ; a pink hoody and a green jacket ; a pair of boots ; 3 pairs of sweats, light blue, bluish green, and orange ; 2 long sleeve shirts, in grey&pink and a grey ; 2 bikini's, in blue floral with some green and in black floral with pink ; 5 shirts , 2 white, one black, one gray, and one red (with beatles on it!) ; a pair of underwear ; a dressy tank top shirt ; and a pink backpack purse thingie.

By that time I had too much to carry, and I ended up calling Tommy and Cade to come help me carry it all. They showed up with the Comaro.

"Damn, Alli!" Tommy said, as he carried 5 of the bags to the car. Cade was shell shocked as well. "Dad said a couple things! Not the whole fucking store!"

I humphed at that, and got the rest of my stuff. The back of the trunk was loaded up, and there was a little bit of space left in the front of the trunk for stuff, so I could shop more. Cade had rented another car to drive back to Arizona in, so we could stuff stuff in there that we were taking back with us.

I took Tommy into a hat store with me and got like 9 hats: Falling in Reverse, Batman, New York, Fuck you Pay me, Lets get Weird, Young and Recklace, Fox, Party and Bullshit, and a Moving Bricks hat. Then I drug him into a dress shop and ended up making him wait about an hour and tell me how pretty I looked in dreses. I bought 3 for no reason at all, other than they were pretty : a light blue with a black top, a purple with shiny stuff on the waist, and a black lace with purple underneath it. I got 2 sets of heels there too, a purple pair and a black pair. Tommy drug me into a shoe shop, where he bough a pair of jordans and I got 7 pairs of converse: red, light blue, 2 dark blue, yellow, purple, and green. I also got a 'psycho bitch' and a yolo necklace.

That was the end of my shopping spree. I didnt get to shop much, and all this stuff was here and we didnt have very many shops in Arizona like this, so wherever we went that had cool clothes I went on huge shopping spree's like this.

We loaded it into the car and I'd realized it was like 5pm by this time. I'd left at around 10: spent an hour in the rocker store, 2 in hot topic, 2 in Hollister and Aeropostal, 1 in the dress shop, a half hour in the hat store, and a half hour in the shoe store.

I was getting really hungry by that time, because I'd skipped breakfeast and lunch. It was around dinner time.

"God, Zac. You shop too much." Cade complained as he pulled the Comaro into the parking lot of a food joint. A Denny's, I think.

"I do not! I havent been shopping for clothes since November!" I replied, waiting for Tommy to get out. He moved the seat up and let me out. Cade had gotten out and used the button to lock the doors, and put the keys in his pocket.

Tommy shut the door I'd just got out of. I'd ditched the jacket in the car, and had my sunglasses on. My shirt was lower cut than I'd have liked it to be. Cade had commented on it when I was shopping earlier..

_"Pull up your shirt, Zac! I dont want to see your tits!"_

I just pushed him off and pulled it up a little bit.

Cade held the door open for me as I walked into the resturaunt first, then Tommy, and Cade entered last. The podium was standing in the waiting area, it had a '_please seat yourself_' sign on it. I walked to the middle of the room and sat down, where I had a good eye on the Comaro.

Tommy sat down beside me, and Cade scootched in on the other side.

I pulled off my sunglasses and sat them on the table, and took my phone out of my backpocket. I unlocked it and found out that I had a few texts from Dad, one from Hailey, some from Sam, but none from Paul. I hope he was up by now.

I entered Jons name into my phone: _Jon theRockerDudefromOakland_

Then I looked at my dad's messages:

_12:39 - Hey, hope your having fun shopping. Good news to tell you when you get back._

_2:20 - Tommy and Cade are worried. Call them soon._

_4:50 - Tell Cade to buy some wine for later.._

I sighed and looked up at my brother, who was looking at a menu.

"Cay, Dad says to get wine for later." I relayed the message, Cade gave me weird sounging "kay", then I texted dad back.

_5:14 - Okay. Had fun, and I told Cade and he said, kay._

I looked at Haileys text next.

_2:37 - Hey gurl. Hope you have fun shopping. Tommy was all freaking over you being out there by yourself, I told him you'd be fine. Hahah. :)_

I laughed and nudged Tommy as I texted Hailey back.

_5:16 - Hahah. Thanks, Hai! And I bought tons of stuff! :DDD 3_

"So, I heard you guys were worried about me!" I said, to my brothers. Tommy put his arm over the back of my seat. Cade grinned.

"Only because you told no one you were going anywhere." Cade replied, as I checked Sams messages.

_11:12 - Alli, come across the hall._

_11:20 - ALLI!_

_11:40 - Paul is passed out in your room still._

_11:50 - TEXT ME BACK!_

_12:24 - Mikeys not happy about finding Paul in your room. He almost woke him up and killed him._

_4:23 - You'd better have had fun shopping. Your going to get a earful from Mike when you get back. _

I smiled at Sam's messages.

"Well, I'm sorry, but overprotective brothers would have wanted to come with me!" I replied, sending Sam a text back.

_5:20 - Sorry. And I had tons of fun. Bought a bunch of stuff! :)_

"So? You need protection!" Cade said, as a waitress came over to get our drink order. She was wearing a white apron with a blue shirt and some ripped jeans on under it. The lady couldnt have been any older than me.

"What can I get for you guys?" she asked us, with a really strong country accent. She looked at me first.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper." I replied, taking a menu.

"Same." said Tommy.

"Coke." Cade said to her.

She wrote it all down. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks and I'll take your order." After she spoke, she was gone.

"No I dont. I can take care of myself, Cade." I responded. My phone buzzed on the table. I unlocked it and found out it was from Sam.

_5:24 -Yay for you! Exactly how much did you buy?" _

"You obviously can't, Alli. Your only like 5'0,-" Cade said, but I innterupted him.

"5'3" I said.

"5'3," he corrected himself. " and 120 pounds of little girl. Like that's gonna fight off a rapist!"

I was working on my newest text to Sam as we talked.

_5:26 - A bunch. 'Nuff said. Cade and Tommy keep complaining about it all._

"Uh, you forget I've got the flexibility of a gymnist from all the years of dance and gymnastics. I could easily evade the guy, and run away. Or maybe knock him out with my swift punches. That 120 pounds isnt all flab, some of its muscle." I replied, and sat my phone in my lap. The girl juggled the 3 cups of pop really well. She sat the 2 Dr. Peppers down in front of me and Tommy, then the coke in front of Cade. She pulled out her notebook and a pen, then got ready to write down our order.

I went first.

"Can I please have a cheeseburger and french fries?" I asked her. She nodded and wrote it down. Cade went next.

"Give me the same, please? A cheeseburger sounds good."

"French fries and pancakes?" Tommy asked the girl. She smiled and nodded at him.

"That it?" she asked us. We all nodded and she walked off to go give the cook our order.

I didnt even comment on Tommys food choice. He could eat whatever he wants, even breakfeast foods at like 5:30 at night. He was weird like that.

"So?" Cade continued. "Your like 15 years old, Zac. Your still a kid."

I glared at him. "I'm not going to argue with you, Cade. I think Im old enough to go shopping alone and take care of myself."

He groaned and shut up about it. I looked over to my phone and unlocked it, then noticed I had a message from Sam.

_5:28 - Hurry back to the hotel, and we'll head home soon. I'll help you unpack it all at your hotel when we get back to Santa Cruz._

I texted a quick relpy.

_5:42 - Okay. Were eating at the moment. Just ordered food. Im starved and havent ate all day, so we'll be back after that._

I locked my phone and then sat it on the table.

"Sam says were probably going to leave after we get back to the hotel." I told my brothers. Tommy sighed.

"Its pretty here, but I miss Arizona." he said. Cade looked up at me.

"You dont want to leave, do you Zac?" Cade asked me, in all honesty. He knew me like the back of his hand. Which means he knew I loved it here.

"Of course she wants to leave-," Tommy said, but I interrupted him.

"No, I really, seriously dont want to." I replied. Tommys mouth dropped. He really didnt like it here much, he liked Arizona. But what either of them didnt know, was that I hate Arizona, and have wanted to come to California forever.

We ate and then left, getting back to the hotel around 7. Everyone was up by then and packing stuff into cars. I got my backpack and shoved it into the trunk of the Comaro. Cade had decieded to drive that, and let Tommy drive the rental with Marko, Dwayne, and Paul and David. Dad and the girlfriend of his had broken up, so she flew back to Arizona by herself a few days ago. So He was in the passengerside seat with me, Sam and Mikey crammed into the back of the Comaro.

I hadnt seen Paul since this morning and didnt get the chance to see him as we got loaded up into the cars, and left.

About 30 minutes into the trip, Dad finally expressed what was on his mind. He'd been acting funny since we left and hadn't found the words, I guess, to say what he'd been thinking.

"Zac, would you like to stay here?" he said, finally.

I was surprised and shocked that he would even suggest that. He hated me even going to sleepovers.

"What do you mean by, 'would you like to stay here'?" I said, hesitant. With him there were usually strings attached.

"Do you want to stay in Santa Carla?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry guys, its shorter than the last two. But longer than most!**

**N3ko8: Sorry that the review didnt come through! :/ but thanks for updating. And the story year is in the 2012's to have all this newer stuff in it. Pretend nothing happened in the 80's. Sorry I confused you. And Santa Carla was based off of the real place named Santa Cruz, and I keep getting them confused and switched. So they are the same place, but Santa Carla is made up and Santa Cruz is real. I'll probably end up refering to it as both.**

**StrangeGirl21: Michael probably would have flipped shit, and Sam would be like, "Daaaaammnn Alli got laid." Hahahahaa.**

**lost boys luvr: hahaha :) here you go! Thanks for reviewing!**

**mickishai2000: I knoww! :) hahah. That little line made me laugh so hard when I thought of it, it was inspired by her naive-ness and by a little thing that I remember from my childhood. I used to tease this guy that I liked when I was like 7 about his pointy teeth, and I called him a vampire. :D **

Unpredictable

Chapter 21:

I stared at him in complete and total shock, not expecting him to have said that at all. But he'd just said those words. But why did he just say those words?

"I'd love to stay!" I yelled, my left hand was gripping Sam's leg for dear life. Michael chuckled beside me.

"You knew she'd say yes, Dad." Michael said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I did. Expecially when Cade told me she wanted to stay." Dad replied, he was smiling too. I squeeked with happiness.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled, being all happy. "All the clothes I bought today are going to be put to good use!"

Dad grinned at me, then turned back around in his seat. I was so happy and stayed that way for the rest of the trip.

* * *

I hopped out of the car and jumped up and down, I was so happy to be staying here. But thats when I realized we werent at the hotel. We were in front of an apartment complex near the beach.

"Ohmygod." I whispered, when Dad threw me the keys for the door.

"A3." was all he said, and all I needed to hear. I squeeled and ran for the correct apartment. It was the one we parked in front of, it was ground level. I fiddled with the key and the lock for a couple of minutes before actually being able to open the door.

But when I forced it open, I walked into the main room. It was big, with a kitchen off to the side, and some furnature in the living/dining room. There were 2 doors off to the side, and I ran to the nearest one and opened it.

The inside was full of my stuff from Arizona, including my bed and all my personal belongings. There was a closet and a bathroom off of that room. I ran and jumped onto my bed.

"This is going to be your room, then Cade has the other one." Dad said, as he came into the room. He was grinning.

"Cade's staying too?" I said, a little bumbed out. But I couldnt expect him to leave me all alone in an apartment. Could I?

Obviously not, apparently.

"Yeah, someones gotta be here to watch you, and make sure you become a professional dancer." he replied, then we fell into a silence..

* * *

1 week later:

Opening up my window, I looked up at the clock and slipped on my other black aeropostal shoe. The clock read 1:20. Then I hiked my dress up over my hips and climbed out my small window. I heard Paul whistle from his bike, hoping like hell he didnt wake up Cade.

Despite Mike's warning to stay away from Paul, after he yelled at me over finding him in my room, I couldnt stay away for very long.

I let the skirt of the dress fall back down over my legs, and ran over to Pauls bike. Giving him a shove, I climbed onto the back of the bike. Paul just chuckled and fired the bike up. We sped off to the bourdwalk, my arms around his waist the whole time.

We got to the bourdwalk in a matter of minutes, with Pauls recklace driving that is. I was actually afraid for my life... For like 2 seconds, then I was perfectly fine. I knew he wouldnt hurt me by wrecking the bike.

"C'mon, Paul!" Marko yelled, standing beside his bike. Paul came to a stop beside Dwayne and Michaels bikes. I unwrapped my arms from him and leaned back a little bit. David smirked at me.

"I'd never have thought you'd be around for this long." David said to me. I smiled back at him, but his words really hurt.

What did he mean by that? Why would I have been _gone_ by now?

It really hurt.

"Well, I'd never have expected you to have stuck around this long." I replied. What I meant by my words was usually boy's friends were never sticking around when they had their girls with them, because the guy would want to be alone with the girl.

I pulled my skirt down over my legs a little farthur, as Paul chuckled and got off the bike and leaned on it.

"Davids more of a 'stay around and bug the shit out of his friends' kind of guy." Paul reminded me, taking a rolled joint out of his pocket and lighting it with a bic.

"As I've seen." I replied, as I felt Pauls hand on my leg. He'd seen my fumbling with my skirt. It was a pretty white dress, but it was really short on this bike. A bit too short.

"You look good babe." he told me, grinning. The guys were talking amongst themselves, and David was kind of edgie, like something was about to happen that he really didn't like.

"The skirts just really really short." I said back to him, fidgiting with it again. It would always shrink back up to my mid thigh.

He chuckled darkly, and his hand went a bit higher, pushing the material up with his fingertips. "Thats why I like this dress."

That made me laugh. "You just 'like' it?" was my reply.

He grinned, and thats when Mike interviened.

"Paul, hands to yourself." Mike said, staring at Paul dangerously. If lookes could kill, Paul wouldnt be alive right now.

"Paul, hands to yourself." Paul mimicked under his breath, and i laughed harder.'

"What was that, Paul?" Mike asked, eyeing Paul suspisiously.

"Nothing." was Pauls famous reply. I laughed even harder, untill I was crying.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes later and the guys had me super crying when i laughed. They were just so funny that way. I was still sitting on the back of Pauls bike, but I'd nearly fell off of it a billion and one times while I was laughing.

Thats when they came.

There was a guy in his mid 20's probably, dressed in a fancy suit that had to be expensive. He got out of the Benz first, then another guy, who looked about my age got out behind him. That guy wasnt dressed as nicely as the first guy was: wearing converse, an American Eagle shirt and blue jeans.

I shut up instantly when they got out, because the air instantly felt tense. David was acting really weird, and he _never_ acted weird. That was just unDavid like. I wonder what's up with these guys to make David act all weird.

"David," the older guy said, and i was looking at him. He looked more official, but when I gazed over to the boy, I realized he was staring at me.

"Adam." was Davids reply.

The younger guy was kinda freaking me out, so I pulled Paul over a little closer to me, and held his hand in mine.

Adam looked over all of us, but his eyes lingered on me, then he looked back over at David.

"I see you've added a new member."

David glanced over at me, then back at Adam.

I looked up and got off the bike, and Paul pulled me closer to him. Now, both of his arms were wrapped around me, like he was protecting me from this weird guy.

"Not really. Alli's not a full member yet." David replied, "She hasnt had the _initiation_ yet."

Initiation? Full member? What in the hell was David talking about? Were the lost boys like a gang or something? Or were those words like code words?

"Oh, really?" Adam looked back over to me as he spoke. "She looks pretty keen on Paul, there. So whats the problem?"

There was a _problem_ with me? Who the heck did this guy think he was.

Pauls arms tensed and tightened automatically when Adam said there was a problem.

"There's no problem, Adam. Leave the situation alone. Its Pauls choice." David said, I knew he was getting angry now, that this guy was butting into his buisness. But there was alot of stuff that I didnt understand about what they were saying. _"It's Pauls choice."_- whats that mean?!

"Okay, but David, you'd better do it fast. Inquiring minds want to see if she can handle it." Adam said, then he grinned at me.

It disgusted me to my very core. Who is this guy? He's freaking weird, and he's creeping me out.

Michael looked like he was going to kill this guy. I looked closely at my brother and his mouth was pulled up into a snarl position, like how animals growl to warn people.

_What the hell was going on?_

I'm so confused. I looked back at the boy, and he was looking at Paul with a glare.

"Paul?" I whispered, looking up at him. His face wasnt too happy either, but he looked down at me when I spoke to him.

"Alli?" he said back, his face lightened a little bit.

"Whats going on?" I asked him, knowing it wasnt a good time to interrigate him, but I needed to be unconfused, at least a little bit.

He smiled a little bit, then said: "Dont worry about it. I'll tell you later."

I moved my head so it was positioned on his chest, and I had my eyes closed so I couldnt see anything.

"... was sent to me by mistake." I heard Adam say, then he laughed. David scoffed, a usual David response.

"Well, we didnt send for anyone." David replied, is voice was hard, and violent sounding. He obiously had dealt with this guy before and still did not like him.

"And that's why Jordan's here." Adam said, talking about the boy who was looking at me. "He shall watch over you, untill I see it fit that there isnt anything suspisious happening anymore."

Paul groaned, and I heard it loudly in my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw Adam get back into the car, and David was smirking at Jordan, who was holding a wallet and a hotel key.

"Alli, lets get out of here." Paul said, letting go of his tight hold on me. I felt Jordans gaze on me as I slid onto the back of the bike. I looked over at the kid when Paul got on. He was looking at me, and half glaring at Paul. Was this kid jealous or something?

I rested my head on Paul's back, as I wrapped my arms around him. We sped off to an unknown destination on the bike.

* * *

Paul took us to an old park.

He got off the bike, then I did. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the swings.

"What was that all about?" I asked Paul, hoping he'd give me a clear answer.

"Nothing really." He said, letting me get onto a swing. He let go of my hand and started pushing me by my feet. "Adams an old friend."

"What about that Jordan kid?"

Paul laughed, and smiled.

"Adam's younger brother. Apparently we've been getting into too much trouble and we need to be watched by a young brat." was Pauls reply. I grinned.

"What did David mean when he said, 'she's not a full member yet?'," I said, that was probably the big thing bothering me. Paul sighed and stopped pushing me. I soon stopped swinging.

Pauls expression was hard.

"He meant your not part of the family yet. Were like a family, brothers and such. Your just not part of the family yet."

That wasnt what i wanted to hear.

"How does someone become part of the 'family'?" I asked. Pauls expression became joking again.

"You'll have to force that information out of me." Paul said, and i looked at him with the 'are you serious' face.

"Oh really? I have ways of doing that, Paul." I replied, giving him an innocent face.

He took off running away from me, and I got up and ran after him. My dress flopped up a little bit higher than it was meant to go, because of the air rushing up behind me as I ran. I tried to keep it down for the first minute or so, but then just gave up and let it flop around me.

I barely took a few running steps before I stopped and was out of breath.

"Babe, your sooo out of shape!" Paul teased me. I stuck my tongue out at him..


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay guys! Heres the new chapter! :D sorry its a little late! But at least its up! And kinda long! :) you guys get to meet Naoh!**

**lost boys luvr : :) heres another updatee! haahah. Im jealous of Alli too, so dont worry. **

**EvilFalconofDoom : I dont knoww, I cant give it away yet. Only that they knew Adam from when they crossed paths before. Suspense :) Yes, I dont think Adam would like his little brother much to send him to watch them either, and theres a reason that he sent Jordan. Thanks for liking this story and calling it good. :) **

**Miss. Drake : Heres another one! :)**

**mickishai2000 : Kinda, Im thinking Sam and Lucy are going to be half vampires for a little while, so they can come out in the daytime a little bit. Michael is a full vampire like the rest of them :)**

**VogueCharlotteVogue : Heres the update and thanks! :) Paul and Michael's moment was hilarious. Spoiler: More Mike and Paul fighting about Alli later on in the story :) Adam and Jordan will be explained soon. They are the cutest! :) I wish i had their relationship!**

Unpredictable

Chapter 22:

Paul looked over to Jordan. Adam had just dropped this kid off to 'watch us.' He didnt like the way he 'watched' his Alli.

Marko was questioning him to no end.

"How about your brother?" Marko asked, "He's gotta be up to something to leave you here with us."

Jordan smiled over at Marko.

"No, not that I think of. All he told me is that you need to be watched, and that is my job to do so." was the reply.

That bothered Paul. He couldnt help but to think of Alli, as usual. He couldnt help but to remember when she put her arms around him, or the night that they had met in Video Max. It was the best night of his life. Another memory that he was particularly fond of was when she told him she was staying with Cade in Santa Carla.

_"PAUL!" Alli yelled, running across the bourdwalk, wearing a pretty dark blue dress and black converse shoes. A grin was returned, as she lept straight into Pauls arms, which was something Paul wasnt used to. _

_She'd never done that before._

_Looking down, he noted that she was about ready to cry. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tightly._

_"Whoa, Al. Whats wrong?" He'd asked her, wrapping his arms tightly around her tiny body. One was around her back, and the other was supporting her butt. He was really trying to keep her dress down, knowing that she really probably didnt want people catching a glimpse of her underwear._

_She laughed / half cried into his shoulder._

_Mikey and Sam laughed too, smiling._

_"Paul!" she whispered, laughing louder. She pulled her head back and bit her lips for a second, trying to keep from crying. It was working too well, a tear slid down her cheek. Paul brought the hand that was around her back, and wiped the tear away. She pushed her forhead up against his, her blue eyes were staring straight into his. "I get to stay."_

"PAUL!"

His name being yelled was what made Paul focus on Marko, who'd yelled his name.

"Dont be spacin' out man!" Marko said, "This is important."

Paul noticed immediately that Jordan was no where to be found. Wonder where he went? He'd probably found one of the many rooms that were in this old place.

"Okay?" Paul said with a laugh.

"Were making Jordans life hell, him being a human and all."

* * *

Next Day & Alli POV:

I slept in till around 1pm, since I was out late last night. Cade was gone, probably job hunting. He'd taken the Comaro, which Dad had left with us. I got up and switched into a bikini.

Leaving a note, I grabbed my backpack and slipped on some flip flops. I walked out to the street, where my dirtbike was parked. Sliding my backpack onto my shoulders, I hopped onto it and made the 5 minute drive to the bourdwalk.

The sun was beating down on the pavement, blazing hot as I parked the bike behind Video Max, knowing Max wouldnt care. I hopped off and put the keys in my bag, then walked to the front of the building.

People in the daylight were much more... I dont have a word for it. Not as freaky, maybe? The people at night didnt scare me, because I had my bodyguard, aka : Paul, with me usually. So they didnt mess with me.

Walking along the storefronts, I didnt see the people that I was used to. The girls were actually dressed kinda nicely, not slutty like they did after dark. I looked around and went down to the beach.

I'd just sat down my stuff, when a little baby hobbled past me with a girl running after it.

"Catch him!" she yelled, and I scooped up the little guy in my arms. The girl ran up to me, smiling and panting from her epic run trying to catch the baby.

"Thank you so much!" she said, as I handed over the kid. She took him gratefully. "I thought I'd never catch him. For being 2 years old, he can sure run fast!"

I laughed, and there was a silence.

"I'm Alli." I said, smiling at her. "And it's okay. Babies are my favorite."

She laughed at that.

"I'm Noah, and I bet your the youngest."

I grinned and nodded.

"I am, unfortunately. I've got 4 older brothers." I said, telling someone about my older brothers wasn't giving out too much personal information? Was it? Oh well, if it was. It wasnt like she was going to come kill me or something later.

"I've got 2 younger sisters and this little guy, Braedan."

Awh. That was a super cute name! Braedan.

* * *

Noah and me became fast friends, as we layed in the sun and watched Braedan, who reminded me of Paul with his blonde hair and blue eyes and those dimples, play around in the water. We were acting like best friends by the time the sun went down, and had made plans to hang out at the amusement park after dark. Paul would just have to share some of his time with me.

I went home and got changed into my black converse, a pair of skinny jeans, and a white tube top hollister shirt. I curled my hair until it was done just right, then grabbed my money.

"I'm going to hang out at the boardwalk!" I yelled to Cade as I was walking out of the door, he gave me a grumbled 'mhm'. I smiled and heard Pauls bike pull up. Shutting the door behind me, I shoved the money into my pocket and ran to the bike, and got on it.

Paul ended up parking the bike in the same spot as usual, with the other guys's bikes. Michael was leaning against the railing with Dwayne, but David and Marko were no where to be seen. I smiled up at my brother as I fumbled off the bike, causing Paul to laugh at me.

I gave him a look, then checked my phone to see what time it was.

_7:20._

I had five minutes to get to the Merry-Go-Round and meet Noah.

Glancing up at Paul, I hugged him.

"I gotta go," I said, using my special 'I will get what I want from you or else' smile.

Paul looked at me, confused. "Uh, why? Aren't we hanging out?"

I gave him a pouty look.

"I'm gonna go meet my new friend, and we'll do something special for tomarow. It is our monthaversary." I replied. He gave me a pouty look, and I stood on my tip toes so I could kiss him.

"But _Alli_-," Paul whined, dragging out my name.

"I promise, Paul." I said, kissing him again then ran off to go find Noah, who I stumbled into on the way there.

"Alli!" she said, giving me a hug.

"Noaah!" I yelled back, wrapping my arms around her when she hugged me. It only lasted for a second then we both let go.

* * *

Today I'd learned alot about Noah. She had 3 siblings and one on the way: Katlyynn, Braelyynn, and Braedan. She had bright green eyes and dark brown hair. Her favorite bands were: Metro Station, Aerosmith, and Guns N' Roses. All of which are in my favorites too, so we got along great. Her mom was raising her to be a country girl but she was more of a rocker type, like moi.

First we'd rode alot of rides, then got something to eat, talking about absolutely _everything_! I learned that after summer ended that we would be going to the same school, and she was a vollyball person, while I loved gymnastics and dancing. The school specialized in sports.

We ended up going to the beach and running around in the sand after we ate. Thats where we met some guys that we barrowed a soccer ball from. We stripped into our bikini's because after a while it got really hot.

"Shut it, hoe!" I yelled to Noah, who was acting like she was talking crap. Hoe was my nickname type joking term for her.

"Make me, Slutt!" she yelled, kicking the ball past me. I tried to trip her, but it didn't work and she ran right by me. I followed closely behind her.

She kicked the ball over the line and I tackled her into the sand.

"Get off me, gorgeous!" she yelled, as I pinned her into the sand. I heard the roar of a bike in the distance. I could tell instantly that it was the sound of Pauls bike.

"No, boo!" I yelled back, a few seconds later. She flipped me off of her and turned me over. Then I flipped her back over, and laughed. I pinned her hands into the sand. She laughed like crazy.

The sound of the bike got louder, she flipped me back over as the bike plowed through the sand, kicking it up as it tore through. Paul stopped the bike a couple of feet away from us and leaned back, laughing. I was smiling embarresingly.

"Uh, Alli. I think I'd rather be on top than her." Paul said, his blue eye sparkling. I laughed really loud.

"Noh, please get off me!" I yelled, but Noah made no attempt of moving.

"Why should I?" she asked me, "Just because theres a boy on a bike, waiting to take you home doesn't meann shitt."

I tried to get her off of my by myself but I was wayy too weak.

"I'll just let the boy on the bike get you off of me." I threatened, and looked up at Paully, who laughed wildly, as always.

She grinned at Paul and he foribly picked her up off me, after he got off of his bike. She ended up kicking and screaming like she was being murdered..

* * *

Paul ended up taking me back to my house. All the lights were off so I brought him inside with me, because Cade was probably sleeping. We snuck inside.

Opening the door carefully, making sure it didnt squeek, we walked inside. I shut it slowly, and Paul took off his boots. I slid off my flip flops and pointed in the direction of my room. Paul grinned and nodded in response, and practically ran (with sudden grace and quietness) into the room.

I crept over to Cade's door, which was open. I could see that he was asleep on the bed, and snoring like a train.

I smiled and walked softly into my room, shutting the door.

"Hey, babe?" Paul said, from in front of my board of pictures. "Who are all these people?"

Crossing the room, I stopped right beside him and hugged him. He put an arm around me.

I pointed to a picture of me and my old friends hugging Cade on his graduation day two years ago.

"Im the one in the blue shirt, Cades the one in the dress thing, Sarah's in the pink, Jesse's the one hugging me, and Ryan's the other one." I said, staring at the picture, and of Jesse's face. He was such a prick. My eyes welled up with tears at the memories. I didnt have feeling for the guy, but the things he did to me, they left scars.

Paul instantly sensed or saw that I was close to tears.

"Whats wrong, baby girl?" he whispered to me, he pulled me onto the bed as I really started to cry a little bit. We sat on the edge of it.

"Nothing, just memories." I told him, leaning into him, and hugging onto him tightly.

"Tell me about them."

And thats when I told him about me and Jesse's past. About how he used to mentally abuse me with the insults and how I couldnt have anyone but him, and how that he'd get really really mad and 'accidentally' hit me or slam me up against things. I told him about how badly we used to fight and how Jesse would literally get mad over nothing and yell at me untill I was crying hysterically.

"Alli, I'm never going to do that to you." he said.

"Promise?" I asked him, through tears.

"I swear it."


	23. Chapter 23

**MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS! Heres your present!**

**Okay guys, this chapter holds some of Pauls weakside towards his Alli. So be prepared. AND LET THE PRANKING BEGIN! More Paul POV in the beggining so enjoy guyss!**

**And I've decieded to end this story at around 25-35 chapters. Im not sure how many more are left. Something big's gonna happen for sure before it ends! So be prepared and I'll let you know soon when I end it. **

**EvilFalconofDoom: Yupp. Jordan's human and his life is definately not going to be pretty for a very long time. :) Noah and Alli have a special relationship, Im gonna say that. No furthur spoilers. Haha. I havent planned her reaction to knowing Paul is a vampire yet, but she's going to be very surprised. **

**acelostgirl: Thanks :)**

**VogueCharlotteVogue: Thank you! You'll get to see Pauls reaction to that in this chapter:) and I wish that I had their relationship too! I'm looking for a boy like Paul, but he hasnt showwed up yet! I love Mike and Paul fights because they're so funny and protective over Alli. Heres the update! Enjoy!**

Unpredictable

Chapter 23:

Paul ended up staying most of the night, then left Alli's room at about 5 am. He'd sat and listened to her cry and wanted to kill that Jesse guy. There was a million senerios for killing him running through Pauls head, but he knew if he came up dead, it might hurt Alli more. Even though she told him there was nothing there, she was still attached to him in some way.

He headed back to the cave to see Jordan hanging upside down by a trap set by Marko. He was flailing everywhere trying to get down, while the rest of the guys were just doing random stuff, not paying attention at all to Jordan.

Paul had his head hung low and wasnt feeling like himself. He was angry mostly, at himself for not knowing her back then and at the asshole who'd hit her. He walked into the cave, and just hearing Marko say: "Paul, whats wrong?", set him off.

He growled really loudly and punched the side of the cave. His fist made a huge crater in the wall there.

"Damn it!" he yelled, backing up a few steps and running his hands through his hair.

"What happened, Paul?" David asked. Paul's head whipped up at the sound of David's voice. He saw Dwayne looking up as well, and Jordan had stopped moving from in the air. Marko was standing.

"He hit her." Paul said through gritted teeth. He walked over to the couch and plopped down hard. "He _fucking_ hit her."

Marko came over and stood off to the side of Paul. Dwayne stood up and walked over as well. David stayed in his chair.

"Who hit who?" Dwayne asked. Paul looked up at him, then looked over at Marko.

"Jesse hit Alli." the voice that came from Paul's voice wasnt his. It was the voice of a man that had just came to the realization that the person he loved most was broken because of someone else.

"What?!" Marko exclaimed. Paul put his head in his hands.

"She said that he would push her around and hit her when he was mad." Paul explained, he was literally shaking with anger.

"Paul, calm down. Tell us what happened." David said to Paul, his command would be followed.

Paul cleared his mind and instantly calmed down, because he couldnt refuse to not do it. So he was still mad, but not as mad.

"I asked her about the pictures on her wall, and she had one of her friends and her, or somthing, and she just burst out into tears and explained it. They used to fight and he used to push her around and hit her." he explained.

Thats when all hell went loose with the yelling, and Jordan screaming to be let down from his trap.

* * *

Alli POV:

I woke up to find that Paul was gone. He'd vanished. Maybe he left because of the stuff that I told him last night. Or maybe Cade woke up and ran him off? If Cade had woken up then I could have heard him. Because he yells really really _loud_.

Or maybe he just had to go home and be his 'vampiric' self. I smiled at the joke.

Gosh, I dont know what I'd do if my boyfriend was a vampire. That would be really weird. And he couldn't lay out in the sun with me, or we couldnt have a nice outdoor during the day wedding. But Paul's not a vampire so..

I got up and took a quick shower. I tied a towel around my waist then walked back into my room. My hair was also pulled up into a towel. Continueing to my closet, I pulled out some underwear and a bra, then dropped the towel onto the floor. After I slid those on I tried to figure out what I was going to wear to go dress shopping with Noah. We'd decieded to go to the mascarade ball at her school next weekend (It was a summer ball), which would soon be my school, and I didnt have a dress. I was going to be her date, just a friends (I'm not gay, and Im not dissing on them, I love gay people, but I dont swing that way.).

I slid on a pair of jean shorts, my cute white wedge tennis shoes, and a dark grey cartigan overtop of my red tank top shirt that says, 'A true love story never ends.' Then I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Where are you and Noah going today?" Cade asked me, sitting at the Island eating some cereal. He handed me his credit card. "I have a feeling your going to need that."

I smiled, and closed the refrigerator door, and walked over to the island. Standing in front of my brother, who was spooning the cereal like his life depended on it into his mouth, I spoke, "Thanks, Cade! And were going dress shopping. Theres a ball at her school next weekend."

He nodded and handed me the keys for the Comaro.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing my purse from the table behind him. Then I walked out of the apartment and into the Comaro.

I picked up Noah, and sent Sam a quick text telling him to meet up with us, because Sam is brutally honest to me. And that's somthing that I need when dress shopping, because I want to find the best one.

Me and Noah ended up being at the shop for an hour, her picking out dresses while I was trying them on. It was still kinda early so we were the first ones in here. No one was there, and the sales lady was helping Noah.

I was looking at myself in my 20th dress when Sam finally showed up at like 1pm. He was yawning.

"Rise and Shine, bro." I said, giving him a quick hug.

"Shut up, you woke me up." he replied, with a grin. He looked at the black dress that I had on and made a 'I really dont like it face' at me. So I went back into the dressing room and tried the red one on.

"No, doesnt look right. You need to look innocent, Alli." Sam commented on the red dress, and said it was too 'sexy' and that Paul might have a heart attack if I went out in public in it.

"Okay." I replied, and tried on like 30 more dresses, which took like 3 hours.

They picked out red ones, blue ones, pink ones, yellow ones, green ones, and black ones. But none caught my eye. It had to be the perfectest dress ever. It just had to be, and I had to fall in love with it, not just _like_ it. But it takes me a million and one dresses untill i find the perfect one.

"I give up." Noah said, as she handed me 3 more. I was standing in a pretty and puffy grey dress. "Were never going to find one."

Thats when Sam came over and handed me a white one that looked like a wedding dress type thing. I added it to the ever growwing stack of them.

I went and tried on the first three, they were all short and looked horrible on me. But then I tried on the final dress. I added the mask that we'd picked out earlier with it, and the heels that I already had in my bag. I lifted up the skirt with my hands, then walked out of the dressing room.

I looked up at Sam and Noah and the sales lady. The sales lady's jaw was dropped, Noah's hand was over her mouth, and Sam did nothing but stare at me. It started to freak me out untill I saw why they were looking at me like that.

The dress looked_ really _good on me. Not just good, but _really_ good. And the mask went perfectly with it. The dress was made in a tube top style, and had a cinderella effect. I looked like a princess straight up. I felt like one when I looked at myself in the mirror.

Messing with my hair, I pulled it up into a bun when Noah came over to stand beside me.

"Dude, your freaking gorgeous in that dress!" she said, staring at me through the mirror.

I smiled and kept looking at myself in the mirror. I couldnt believe that i looked that pretty, for once in my life.

* * *

I parked the Comaro outside our apartment and got out. Paul's bike was sitting on the sidewalk, with him on it. I was late, I know.

We'd bought the dress then I had to drop Noah back off and all that junk. So I knew he would be waiting.

"Damn! I'm soo sorry!" I yelled to him, grabbing my dress out of the back. He walked over to me.

"It's okay, babe. Whatcha got there?" he asked me, smiling. I handed the dress to him, which it was wrapped in expensive plastic stuff, that I payed 5 extra bucks for. Rip off.

"Its a dress, for the dance next week." I explained then grabbed my shoes and the mask. I pushed Paul forwards and he laughed as he walked.

We set the dress in my room then I got onto Pauls bike and off we went to the boardwalk. There was something about tonight. It felt weirder than normal, like it was going to be special.

I hopped off the bike at the boardwalk, when Jordan ran past me rubbing his eyes and screaming in agony.

I looked up at Paul, who was laughing his ass off. He was laughing so hard that the bike was viberating and was nearly falling over.

"What the heck?" I asked him, looking over and seeing Marko almost on the ground laughing.

"They're having a prank war on Jordan." Dwayne said, though he looked really not interested. Have I mentioned that he never has a different facial expression? Its always the same!

"Who's turn was it?" He shrugged, then I looked over at Paul. He looked like a dying cow that swallowed something. So I looked over at David, who was grinning.

"Paul. The good old Hott Pepper to the eyes prank." was his reply.

I grinned, but it wasnt as funny as apparently Marko and Paul thought it was.

So I went over and grabbed Pauls arm and drug him to the beach.

We were so weird. At the beach, me and Paul were playing in the sand and dancing around. I finally pulled out my ipod and we started to dance around randomly untill we dropped into the sand.

Thats when Caught Up In You the We The Kings version started playing.

Me and Paul sand untill our hearts gave out. That was our song. We'd made it official.

I layed down in the sand and so did he. We were laying inches apart, our bodies nearly touching as we just layed there. He pulled me ontop of him, and I laughed.

"Paul?" I asked him, biting my bottom lip.

"Hmm?" He asked me, smiling.

"Have you ever thought about getting out of Santa Carla?"

My question had been weighing my mind alot lately. The thought of getting away and being on my own was more and more desirable with every thought of it.

"Why do you wanna know?" he whispered. There was something hard in his voice.

"I dont know, just wondering." I replied, then I dropped the subject.

We layed on the beach for a really long time, just looking at eachother, like nothing could ever break us apart. I hadn't realized by that point that something was bound to go terribly wrong. Very soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**REALLY IMPORTANT CHAPTER ALERT. This is a very important chapter, even though it seems like a filler. :)**

**I am kinda usuing the scene from the Tribe where Chris figures out about the vampires but with my own special twist to it. Sorry for being super unoriginal. And she's beggining to realized the world of vampires, but she is still in the shadows. **

**The song Alli sings is one of my original's and all rights are reserved, so please dont steal it. And if anyone see's it anywhere else on the web please alert me as soon as possible, I've had it happen before and it's really crushing to think that people would do that. Its not my best, but maybe someday you'll hear the finished version on the radio. The lyrics are all there, but its lacking music to it, but imagine how you'd like the song to sound as you read Alli singing it.. (This one isnt my best work, and dont judge my songwriting skills just yet please?:) )**

**And guys, you have any funny pranks you want me to put in the story? Put them in a review and they might just end up in the story! :)**

**EvilFalconofDoom: I thought about her and Paul running away as a possible future event, but decieded against it because I know Paul couldnt be away from his pack. But that little talk will be important for the future. Jordan's life is going to be hell from now on! More pranks to comee!**

**VogueCharlotteVogue: thank you! And sorry for the cliffy but it keeps readers wanting more. And yeah, someday I'll find the guy. :) hope you had a great Christmas too! Sorry for it being late. And a happy new year!**

**Mickishai2000: There are a million different ways I could let Alli find out and I've got a few in mind. Putting the little vampire stuff in there will make her finding out even more shocking that it would have already been. :) **

Unpredictable

Chapter 24:

_Watching._

_Thats all I found that I could do anymore. I couldnt move my limbs or anything. It was like I was in a trance, for now. _

_My eyes were on the shadowy figures that were standing about 50 feet in front of me on the nice sandy beach. I started moving forwards to them, without my command. My legs were just walking and I wasnt commanding them at all. It got worse when I smiled and I realized that it wasnt me working my body. Even if it was my body, it could be someone elses for all I knew. The figures in front of me were drenched in the nice warm flickering light of the campfire. Offhand I couldnt make out any faces or what the people were wearing. But I knew they were firmiliar in some way._

_"Babe!" the firmiliar voice yelled, and I heard the other guys start laughing. _

_The Lost Boys. _

_And some dumb bimbo's that the other guys wanted to do some stuff with. They looked like junkies._

_I laughed and took a couple more steps into the firelight. I could now see the guys clearly and Paul was smiling up at me._

_David pretended to gagg at his date._

_"The other half of the lovebirds decided to show up, hasnt she?" Marko teased. I noted that Dwayne and his girl were openly making out. It kinda made me feel a little ackward but the other me that was looking at Paul lovingly didnt take notice of it. _

_"Shut up, Marko. Were not _lovebirds_. Were lovers." I replied, correcting his wrongness. It was my voice, so Im really sure now that it was me who was walking and talking and the person who's eyes I was seeing through._

_I sat down next to Paul and snuggled up against him. Even though we had the fire going it was still really chilly outside and I hadnt worn a coat. Paul wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I smiled._

_My cell buzzed in my hands, which is apparently what I was holding as I had walked over here. I opened the message and carefully read._

9:23 - Cade is going to freak out if he knew you were with Paul on a beach without supervision this late. Lol :)

_It was Noah and I ignored it and decieded that it was a good time to start kissing Paul, which is weird to watch from my body? Im confusing myself._

_Some time passed and me and the other girls danced a little bit, they showed their tits and kissed eachother but I really didnt like doing that. I would have preferred not to and apparently my other self had the same feelings._

_"Why dont you show some skin?" David taunted me._

_"I'm not a whore, David. And I like to keep my clothes on." I said with a laugh. He just grinned and looked back at his girl. Micheal had showed up a little later than I had and was with some girl. They were all over eachother._

_"Alli." Paul whispered into my ear. I turned and smiled up at him._

_"Paul." I whispered back._

_"I have something to tell you." _

_I looked up at him in wonder, it had to be something that wouldnt ruin this moment. It had to be something good._

_Neither of my selves would have prepared for what happened next._

_"Alli." Paul whispered, looking directly into my eyes. They held fear and worry. Wonder why. "I dont know how your going to take this, but I cant hide it from you anymore." _

_I smiled up at him. It was something about him that he sounded like he was ashamed of, and didnt want me to know obviously. Did he have like aids or something? _

_Both of my minds guessed that, but it was way worse than a STD._

_"I'mavampire." he whispered really fast, and I didnt catch most of the last word. _

_"What?" I asked him. "You said that way too fast."_

_He sighed and had a hurt look on his face. He must really have not wanted to tell me._

_"I'm a vampire." he whispered more clearly. Thats when I felt alot of eyes on me suddenly. _

_I heard one of the girls whisper to on of the guys, "Is he proposing?"._

_Quite literally far from it._

_"What? Paul are you joking around?" I said in my normal tone of voice, but a little bit of anger was mixed in there. Was he lying or joking? It really wasnt funny._

_"No, Alli. I'm not joking at all. I really am one." was his reply. He was holding my hands, and I joked them out of his hands._

_"Paul, why are you saying that? Vampires dont exist!" I said, which is what anyone would logically say, right? I mean vampires werent real? Were they? _

_"Alli, he isnt lying to you." Marko said, and when I looked over at him I screamed and flinched off the bench that I was sitting on. _

_Marko's face wasnt Marko's anymore. It was _deformed._ And that was putting it nicely. My heart was pounding out of controll and I started shaking and I looked back to Paul and saw his face was just as bad as Marko's._

_And the worst part and what scared me most was: they had fangs. _

_I screamed again, and pushed myself back from all of them, which they all looked like that now, and they were killing the girls they had been hanging all over a couple of minutes ago. _

_Mike had his face in the neck of his girl, blood falling in huge splotches onto his shirt and into the sand._

_Screaming, and kinda crying in fear, I scrambled to my legs and started running off into the sand. I barely heard Paul yelling after me untill he trapped me in his arms._

_I screamed out and thrashed against him, trying to get him to let go of me._

_"Alli. Stop it! I wont hurt you!" Paul swore, but he was a monster. A bloodsucking monster. And I knew he would hurt me if I was even around him for a long period of time._

_"Get away from me!" I screamed, but he didnt let go._

_"Alli. Wake up."_

I awoke with a startle, and looked up to see Cade with his arms around me. I had woked up mid scream, and i realized that he'd woken me up from a horrible dream. ANd I was sweating like crazy.

"Alli, its okay. Your awake now." he said, pulling me closer to him.

I must have been screaming really loudly for it to wake him up. He was a heavy sleeper.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Cade looked down at me and then unwrapped his arms from around me. He went off to answer the door at like (my alarm clock is where I got this from) 4am. I ran a hand through my hair.

_It'd just been a dream, Alli. Calm down._ I tried to reassure myself, but I knew I couldnt. Once I was freaked out, it was hard to calm down.

I heard the door unlock, and a man say:

"Sir, we were called in the incident that there was screaming comming from your apartment by some neibors."

It was the police. Great.

Cade quickly got his reply.

"I am so sorry officer. My little sister sometimes has these nightmares that scare her half to death and she literally wakes up screaming. It doesnt happen often, but it does sometimes."

I heard the officer _hmph_.

"Try to keep her under control." he said, then I assumed Cade nodded because the door shut and he was right back in my room.

"So it was your fault the police's first time ever knowing us is about." he said, trying to make a joke. And I cracked a smile, trying to make him feel better. Which was a hell of alot better than I felt right now.

I ended up not being able to sleep after I'd woken up screaming. So my day started early. Really early.

Waking up at like 4 am means that I could watch the morning stuff on MTV that I usually didnt see because I didnt wake up before like 10 am. So I watched Jackass untill it ended at 6 and then I watched Cade start getting ready for his job. I was proud of him.

He had to wear dark black dress pants and a white dress shirt, because he worked at this fancy resturaunt along the bourdwalk. So he had to look official to be a waiter.

"How do I look?" he asked me, flashing me his best smile.

I laughed at him, because he looked really weird wearing that stuff. I wasnt used to it at all.

"Good, Cade. You look official."

He grinned at me, and slid on his leather jacket. Even though he had to look official, he was still wearing the leather. He loved that jacket, for reasons unknown to me. I mean it was a cute jacket but he was a little bit too attached to it. But I tolerated it and didnt make fun of him for it.

He grabbed the keys to the comaro and took off for his first day of work. And I went back into my bedroom and tried to keep myself occupied by grabbing my guitar and strumming a couple of chords.

"_Your too busy with your fast paced life,_

_to make it show and put up a good fight. _

_Lookin' back to see what went wrong, _

_before you feel like a damn ding dong._

_The problem was you grew up to fast,_

_to enjoy life and have a blast._

_Ran away at just sixteen, _

_you didnt even know what life means._

_(music pause)_

_You gotta stop and smell the roses every once in a while,_

_cuz you'll get caught up in lifes unborn child._

_Slow down and you'll start to see, _

_lifes better for you and for me._

_Say things you mean and dont be shy,_

_stay together and get a friendship high. _

_Take it slow, cruise down the road,_

_in a Nineteen Eighty-Seven SS Comaro."_

I fell onto my bed, laughing at myself. Then I decieded to start randomly playing the guitar like a mad man, singing randomness that popped into my head.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys, heres the score right now for the Jordan prankwar, and a couple of pranks that Paul and Marko have pulled on the poor kid over the course of a few days. And this is super short I knoww. But I'm writing the next chapter soon! So be on the look out for it, and thanksfor the reviews will be in Chapter 26 for both Chapters 25 and Chapter 24.**

**The scores are below the pranks, so theres a bunch that I didnt cover for thier pranks. And I knw its realllllyyy short. But the next chapter is half written sooo :)**

**Shout out to EvilFalconofDoom! Thanks for giving me ideas!**

Unpredictable

Chapter 25:

Jordan's screams echoed through the cave. He'd just pulled on the pair of pants that Marko had poured _extreme_ itching powder into. Now the score was:

_Paul: 5_

_Marko: 5_

Paul and Marko cracked up laughing. Dwayne smiled like crazy, and David was out doing whatever David's do. Probably stalking out the next meal.

"Damn, that was a good one." Paul admitted, "But my next prank is going to dominate!"

Marko rolled his eyes.

"Like its any better than mine."

Jordan had just gotten back from his day on the boardwalk. Where he was, Paul really didnt care. All that mattered was that he had brought back food and a mocha. He'd been waiting for him to go get food for a really long time.

Paul got some blood and decieded to pour it all over Jordan's food, because Jordan loves ketchup, and gets it pre-ordered on everything.

Jordan decieded to go take a shower (Adam had hooked the cave up with water for Jordan) and Paul jumped on the perfect opprotunity to make Jordan puke.

Paul took the cheeseburger and frenchfries and Mocha off the table in Jordan's room. Then he continued to pour blood onto the sandwhich and french fries, and all into the mocha.

Then Paul snuck back out into the main cave area, grinning, and waited.

Jordan came out with a shocked and grossed out expression on his face, and he was holding the mocha.

"Whats up, Jordan?" Marko asked, trying not to smile or let on there was anything wrong with the drink.

"This shit tastes horrible." was the reply.

"Why?" Paul asked, sounding kinda wise.

"I have no clue, man."

Paul sniggered, and Jordan looked at him with the 'what the hell did you do to it' look. Marko started laughing right after Jordan gave Paul that look.

"Okay, your busted. What did you do to it?" Jordan was getting really pissed off by this point. Dwayne looked up for a couple of seconds, looking at the redness appearing on the side of Jordan's face from being mad. The blood rushed to his ears.

"Paul," Marko was laughing so much he couldnt finish the sentance. He kept saying the words and laughing in between them. " put," More laughing. The rest of the sentance was drown out by Paul's really loud laughing.

Jordan looked over to Dwayne for the 'none laughing' explanation.

"Paul put blood in everything." Dwayne said without looking up from what he was reading.

Jordan made the funniest face ever, then ran over to the trashcan and puked.

Score for Paul.

_Paul: 6_

_Marko: 5_

Jordan started being really weary about everything. Paul and Marko kept the pranks comming though. They'd both pulled 2 more each, but now it was Marko's turn. He'd chosen the old 'coloured teeth' prank for his latest.

Marko put black hair dye on Jordan's tooth paste and then added a little bit of salt.

Then he waited until the next morning.

Paul and Marko waited. They were just ready to go to bed when Jordan got up and started brushing his teeth, both of them stopped and watched Jordan brush his teeth.

They burst out laughing when Jordan gagged at the taste of the hair dye, and when he looked inside his mouth, it was all black.

Score 1 Marko.

_Paul: 8_

_Marko: 8_

The next prank was Paul's turn and he decided to put IcyHot stuff into Jordan's underwear. Which followed up by making Jordan scream like a girl.

_Paul: 12_

_Marko: 13_


	26. Chapter 26

**Twilight Joke ahaid. And guyys, I know I hate (**_**absolutely hate**_**) ending stories because I think back to all the time I put into it and I start to miss it. :( This story will be comming to a close soon. Usually it takes me around a year to finish a story of this size, buuuutt thats because I was really lazy. **

**So the sequel will be comming eventually, I might take a short break inbetween this story and the next. Writers block sucks majorly, but please dont leave me. I promise the story will be up soonish. :) The next installment has alooooot more stuff for you to be sucked into, I dont know how I'm going to fit it all into it :/. I know I want to make it a trilogy, with book 3 being a little different from the first two, but maybe it'll become a saga! :D**

**lost boys luvr: Here it is! Or the second update! :) Enjoy!**

**mickishai2000: One day she shall find out :) Heres the update!**

**EvilFalconofDoom: Thank you so much for the idea's. Some of them are in the chapter :) And the vivid dreams play a part in the story. I just cant say how. :) You'll figure out eventually why she has the dreams. **

**VogueCharlotteVogue: Thank you. I dont know if you'll be hearing it sometime on the radio soon. Maybe sometime. I dont know yett :) hahah. Here's the update! Enjoy!**

** Miss . Drake: Thank you! :) enjoy it! And Im sorry about the name, it wont load it unless I do the . spaced out.**

**itsnikkayye: thank you alot!**

**XxsuicidexlovexX: Thank you! :) theres going to be plenty more chapters in the sequel, which might be comming soon? Enjoy!**

Unpredictable

Chapter 26:

Saturday of the dance, about a week later:

I was nearly crying, as I got out of the shower. There was alot of emotions running through my head, and I wasn't over that dream yet. Why would I be having them if there wasnt something wrong with me? Normal girls dont have these kinds of dreams with their boyfriends, do they? Noah say's they don't. Noah called Ryan and Kammi in Arizona a couple days ago and they arrived yesterday to try to help me with this.

I couldn't cry though, because I couldn't have puffy eyes at the dance.

I put on a strappless bra and some panties then covered up with a robe. Walking out of the bathroom, I went into my room, where the girls were in circles talking.

Ryan has light blue eyes and dark black hair, with some red streaks running through it. She dresses alot rocker chick than I do. She was wearing at this particular outfit today though. It consisted of short shorts and a Van Halen shirt that hung a little too far over the shorts, but it looked good on her.

Kammi is so pretty that it hurts. Blonde hair and blue eyes with a barbie doll figure. Shes absolutely gorgeous to any girls standards. But she's a total rocker wannabe like Ryan, but I used to be like that too, and I still kinda do.

"Alli, hon, we need to talk about this dream about Paul."

That was Kammi that broke the silence.

I looked up her, my eyes were halfway full of tears. The dream scared me so bad, and I hate to be all crybabyish, but I couldnt help it. It was like I was afraid of him, but I had no reason to be. The dream wasnt real. It was just a dream, but why did it have to be about Paul?

"Don't cry." Ryan said, hugging me into her.

"I can't help it." I blubbered, not really crying but still on the verge of it. I took a deep breath, and hugged onto Ryan.

"Its going to be okay, Alli."

I knew her words were right.

After the little girl talk time, I'd continued to get ready. Kammi and Ry helped me and Noah get ready. Kammi was on makeup duty and Ryan was on hair duty. I was actually smilling by the end of the day. Ry was doing my hair in tiny little curls everywhere.

But halfway through my hair, we took a break. It had to be at least 6:30 and the sun had went down when I heard the sound of the bikes. I didnt really think about the dream as we danced around my room like lunatics, throwing stuff everywhere. I'm pretty sure the neibors were about to call the cops on us, because we were literally screaming out the lyrics to all kinds of songs. We The King's Check Yes Juliet played through my stereo.

Ryan twirled me around in a circle, and we laughed the entire time. The thing that got my train of thought back on course was that Paul walked through the door. I stopped in my tracks, grinning at him.

Thats when Shake It by Metro Station started blasting.

_Let's Drop!_

We squeeled, well not Paul, but the rest of us girls did. We started dancing, ignoring Paul, who was grinning.

I totally forgot that the song was about sex, until the last part of the song.

_I saw you dancin and I couldnt get you off my mind._

_I could tell that you could tell that I was takin my time._

_I was thinkin of ways that you could stay and be mine._

_Your body's shakin, turn me on so I can turn off the lights. _

And of course Paul decieded that he needed to laugh his ass off at us dancing. I pushed the pause button on my ipod then walked over and gave him a hug. I'd missed the goofball. Ryan and Kammie were drooling, and awhing all at the same time.

I kissed Paul, then went back over so Ry could do my hair. He grinned, and plopped down on my bed, laying his head in my pillows and crossing his arms around the back of his head. He looked at me.

Kammi stopped doing Noah's makeup and strolled over to Paul, who looked up at her all innocent like.

His innocent face wasnt fooling anyone. He was as innocent as a lion is Edward Cullen is a vampire.

I like werewolves better, they are more realistic. Paul is hot as fuck. Werewolf Paul i mean. Wait, my Paul's hot as fuck too, but you get my point. They're both hot as fuck.

Kammi was standing beside my bed, but leaned overtop of Paul, with a grin on her face.

"Hurt my best friend and I'll do things that you wouldnt think were possible to you." she warned him, still smiling.

I laughed, and kept enoying the feeling of Ryan touching my hair. It calmed me.

"I wasnt planning on hurting her." he replied to my best friend. "But I totally can take you."

She grinned and continued to put foundation on Noah's face. I laughed out loud, and Paul grinned at me.

"Babbbeee." Paul drawled out the word, which sounded like he was whining. "Why do you have to go to this stupid dance thing?"

I gave him a pouty face.

"Because I'm going to be going to school there." I replied to him, "And I need friends."

He rolled his eyes.

"The boys are your friends. You dont need more. You got us! And Noah. She's a friend." Paul remided me. He just doesnt want me to meet other guys.

"Ry and Kammi are going back to Arizona in a couple of days, and my only friend is Noah." I replied, reminding him. "I'm going to be a hermit eventually. I'll live in a cardboard box that has a tv and I'll watch Vampire Diaries all day long."

Paul scoffed, and Ryan started styling my hair. She pulled and prodded on it.

"No, Al. Were going to run away with Axl and start a dance studio for nuns. Remember?" Ryan said, laughing most of the time she was talking.

I remembered that plan.

"Axl?" Paul said, his grin slipped off of his face.

I grinned at him.

"Between me and Ry, whoever has a baby girl first, is going to take the other one and run off to New York and start a dance studio for nuns." I explained to him, letting him in on the inside joke that we'd been planning for a really long time.

Paul grinned.

"If you go, I'm going too." he added into our plan.

I rolled my eyes as him and my friends fought over who was going to go with us on our little journey. I really didnt care if he went, I'd just get more Paul time. But our plan wasnt ever going to happen.


	27. Chapter 27

**All Time Low helped me write this chapter. Their music is amazing to me and their song Somewhere in Neverland is included in this chapter :) Alli has a cinderella moment, which I dont own, blek. I wish I did though. And we learn something about Jordan? ;)**

**AND WE ARE ALMOST UP TO A 100 reviews!? YAYYYY! Thanks for all the support guys.**

**XxsuicidexlovexX : just pm me and I'll help you out with stuff :) cuz I love helping writers. It makes me feel better as a writer when I help out someone else. And thanks for lovin my story :)**

**mickishai2000 : heres the update!**

**EvilFalconofDoom : I knoww. Twilight. Blek. Its the newest thing about vampires, and that would be what I would compare something to if the lost boys were real, but thats just me. Vampires would scare the shit out of me because they do kill mercilessly, but that what makes them vampires :) I have how she finds out about vampires all written out soo be prepared :)**

Unpredictable

Chapter 27:

Paul literally _almost_ died on my bed.

_Almost _being the operative word.

His eyes were open as wide as they could go and his jaw looked unhinged on how low it was hanging from his face. It was kinda freaking me out just a little bit.

I was standing in front of him almost ready to leave, all I had to do was put on my shoes. We still had like an hour untill the dance though, so we were really early, but we were ready.

Kammi walked around to the side of the bed and forcibly closed his jaw.

"Shut it, or flys'll nest, buddy boy." she said, but Paul couldnt look away. He pulled out his cell and took a picture of me.

I had to make him carry that damn thing. It was an Iphone so he shouldnt be complaining, but I had to get ahold of him some way. Either way I had to like go out and find him, but now I could call him and be all like 'Paul, come get me' or whatever.

He'd learned to use it awfully fast too.

"Sing us that Neverland song, Alli! We have time!" Ryan yelled, smiling.

"YES!" Kammi screamed, "You have to! That's like your song, girl! I havent heard it in forever!"

I just laughed as I got stares from Noah and Paul who didnt know what the heck those two girls were talking about.

I smiled at them.

"Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low." I only said that to Noah, knowing Paul probably wouldnt know who they were. I knew the acoustic guitar version of it.

"Or I Must Be Dreaming!" Kammi said, handing me my acoustic guitar.

I giggled, and made a funny face at Paul.

"Which one, Kam?" I asked her, sliding the pick from inbetween the strings, and putting it into my mouth for a sec. I sat down on my desk chair and put the guitar on my lap. Taking the pick from my mouth, I stummed a G chord.

"Neverland!" she replied.

"I'm recourding you and sending this to Sam." Paul warned me, but I really didnt care. Sam could watch if he wanted to.

"Okay, Somewhere in Neverland." I mumbled half to myself, then stummed the notes that were imprinted into my brain, only changing a few lyrics.

_"Say goodbye to the halls and the classes  
Say hello to a job and the taxes  
The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine  
Tell me how you feel over and done with  
Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,  
At the bar drinkin' way too much  
We sing along to "Forever Young"._

_So here we go again_  
_Wishin' we could start again_

_Peter run away with me_  
_I know I sound crazy_  
_Don't you see what you do to me?_  
_I wanna be your lost girl_  
_Your last chance, a better reality_

_Peter we can get away_  
_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_  
_I can be your lost girl, your last chance_  
_Your "everything better" plan_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_  
_(Somewhere in Neverland)_

_We'll start a life of the plain and the simple_  
_Of great times with far better people_  
_And weekends with our friends_  
_Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth_  
_We'll talk about how your parents separated and_  
_How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them_  
_I'll say it's all about stickin' it out_  
_And trying to feel forever young_

_So here we go again_  
_Wishin' we could start again_

_Peter run away with me_  
_I know I sound crazy_  
_Don't you see what you do to me?_  
_I want to be your lost girl_  
_Your last chance, a better reality_

_Peter we can get away_  
_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_  
_I can be your lost girl, your last chance_  
_Your "everything better" plan_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_

_So here we go again_  
_Wishin' we could start again_

_Peter run away with me_  
_I know I sound crazy_  
_Don't you see what you do to me?_  
_I want to be your lost girl_  
_Your last chance, a better reality_

_Peter we can get away_  
_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_  
_I can be your lost girl, your last chance_  
_Your "everything better" plan_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_  
_Somewhere in Neverland.__"_

Kammi and Ryan ended up singing along, then clapped with Paul and Noah at the end.

"Babe. You have a fucking amazing voice."

That was Pauls reply. There was a huge shit eating grin on his face, the one that I really loved.

We all laughed together.

"I think the term is _lost boys_." Paul corrected me, and I knew he was talking about how the locals called them the Lost Boys.

"Uh, no. I'm a girl and I was singing the song, so that makes me a _lost girl_." I corrected him right back.

* * *

I ended up singing I Must Be Dreaming and a couple more. Then Paul had to leave and meet up with the other guys.

So he left, then it was just us girls.

"He's hott." was Ryans' first words after Paul walked out of the door. I heard the front door shut and the bike start up a couple seconds later.

"I know right." I said, smirking. "And he's all mine."

"AWH!" Ryan and Kammi chorused.

"Why?! His face is gorgeous." Kammi added.

Noah just shook her head.

"Him and the others are notorious for getting into trouble around the boardwalk." Noah replied to them. "They've been kicked off a million times, but always come back and cause trouble with the Surf Nazi's."

"Surf Nazi's?" I asked her. I hadn't heard the term before.

"They're like the Lost Boy's but they surf all day and rape girls at night."

"Uck." Ryan commented.

"Jerks." Kammi inputted.

There was an ackward silence in the room. I looked down at the floor.

"Soooooo, Alli. Hows the sex?"

My head shot straight up to look at Ryan, who'd said those words.

"What?" I said, not thinking I heard her right at all, but unfortunately I had.

"How. Is. The. Sex. With. Paul.?" she repeated slower.

I knew my face turned red. Kammi laughed at my blushing. I didnt do it often.

"You still got your Vcard?" Kammi asked me.

I made a squished up face and looked down.

"You've still got your virginity?!" was Noah's reply to the question. She hadn't known, obviously. It wasnt something that I was ashamed of, but I really didnt tell alot of people. I was just saving myself for when I was really in love and I knew the boy loved me and not just wanted to get into my pants. Like my ex.

"Yeah she sure does. Still hasn't given it away." Ryan mocked me, and I knew she was joking. I smiled, very embarressed.

"Whoa." Noah said, with a grin. "Your the only virgin I know."

That was comforting.

* * *

We finally got into the car and headed off to the dance. Cade drove us in the Comaro, and he kept obsessing about not going into any closets with boys. I used the 'I have a boyfriend' card, but he obviously didnt care that I had one.

He was just being over protective.

My mask was on my face and I looked good, better than I normally did. And by my standards I looked really good.

I hiked up my dress as I exited the car. I didnt want any of the boys here to see me look like a total freak without getting to know me first.

I mentally laughed, because that was what everyone at my old school thought of me. Freak girl, but I didnt mind. I could care less what they thought of me because I'm myself and I dont need anyone else. I could be fine just on my own.

Saying bye to Cade, I let Noah lead the way to where the dance was being held. It was going to be held in the gym, which in Santa Carla was the only place actually big enough at the school for a dance.

And I'd never been to a dance in a school gym before, so this was a whole new experiance for me. But when we got to the front door, we handed a couple chaparones our tickets. Then Noah led me by my hand inside the school.

When you first walk in theres the 'commons', which is the cafeteria place, but they call it the commons. I noted that the office was off to the side a little bit, but it was attached to it. Noah led me through the commons and to a hallway, that was built out of white stone, and had sparkley lights on it. The floor had rose petals littered casually. I smiled at it all. There was a doorway that we walked through and there was the gym.

It was big like any gym should be, but then there was the darkness and the DJ stand and strobe lights pulsing from it. They played really upbeat music. Students were on the dancefloor, and the bleachers were put down and thats how the students had obviously gotten down onto the floor. They had decorated them, and put railing up so we could hang onto it. Lights hung from them. The school had like this underground gym. I couldnt explain it, but it was cool looking.

"Noah, this place is awesome." I whispered to her, smiling. She quickly turned towards me.

"I know right." she whispered back then turned around quickly and let go of my hand. She walked down the bleachers. A couple people turned and looked at her.

I looked around me for a couple of seconds, then I felt a really strong light on my face. It scared me for a second.

"Alli?" I heard Noah say from the bottom of the stairs.

Thats when I realized I had a light on me and everyone was looking at me.

It kinda freaked me out.

Only for a minute though.

Then I picked up my skirt and walked down the stairs, not usuing the rail. I tried to keep my eyes on my friend, but it was hard. It felt like alot of people were judging me.

As I got to the bottom, people clapped and they came up to me, asking me to dance.

* * *

It was only the second slow song and I'd danced with about 8 guys. They just kept cutting into songs. I danced the rest of the upbeat songs with Noah and her friends: Dylan, Mark, Jayce, and Rachel.

They were really nice, and friendly. Dylan kept trying to grope my ass, so I tried to stay away from him at all costs.

Thats when I caught a glimpse of someone I actually knew.

It shocked me at first and I knew it couldt be him. And Noah didnt notice as I walked over to get a closer look, my first thought being that it had been my imagination.

But I wasnt wrong.

My brain went into shock.

_What was he doing here?_

I walked up to him, and saw he was holding a cup of the spiked punch.

"Jordan?" I asked him, knowing it was him, by the smirk he had on his face.

"Yupp, Alli. Its me." he replied, his grin getting alot bigger.

"What are you doing here?" it came out of my mouth, and I hadnt realized I said it outloud until he spoke.

"Oh, Alli, dont look so surprised. We both knew this day would come." was his reply.

_What the hell was he going on about?_

"What?" I asked him, and I caught his eyes.

There was something off about them, the pupil was too big. And they were a different colour.

My train of thought was instantly lost, and I just stared blankly into Jordans eyes like my life depended on it.

I couldnt get enough of them.

_You will come with me._

"I will go with you."

That wasnt my voice.

Jordan broke my gaze and grabbed my arm. My head felt fuzzy as Jordan led me outside for reasons unknown to me.

What the heck was wrong with my head? Jordan's voice was inside of it and my voice wasnt mine that had spoken, it was oddly dull and off key.

Was there something wrong with me?!

My just moved like I was in a trance.

"Alli. I dont know what to tell you, but Pauls a dumbass for even doing this to you. I'm really sorry but Adam's orders." Jordan said, as we got outside the dance and approached a mini van. My eyes widened and I wanted to stop walking but I couldnt, and my head was still fuzzy and I couldnt think clearly, but I knew something was wrong.

He slid the bag over my head.

"I am really sorry, Alli."

And those were the last words that I heard, then there was a really bad pain in my head.

I blacked out.

**THE END.**

**Well, of this book. :) sorry I didnt give you a heads up about it ending, but ya know its been a fun ride, and I'll start on the sequel sooon! :D Im really sorry to have to end it and I just came up with this little part. **

**Yes, Jordan is kidnapping her. :)**

**Stay tuned for the next installment of the All That You Are Trilogy! (Maybe a Saga?)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	28. ANReviews :)

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that the OC characters are on my profile, well, some of them are. Alli, Cade, Tommy, Hailey and Noah :)

And the next book in the series will be Unacceptable, soo look forward to it!

Love

-Kbangel23

:)

**1/30/13**

**Hey guys! The reviews for the last chapter, I just realized that reviews wont go answered sooo right here and now Im going to answer your reviews! :D :D :D**

**So ignore the top part if you've already read it, and I'll add the rest of the reviews and stuff that I get later on as I get more of them :)**

**EvilFalconofDoom : Thank you, and I couldnt write a girl thats right off the bat okay with it. Its just not possible in my mind. Lol :) and yes, scream that vampires arent nice and they will kill you. :) I agree with that. Im sorry for the cliffhanger buuuuutt it needed to be done. And Jordan, when I first added him, he wasnt really gonna go anywhere but was only there to piss off the guys, but then I added this and like it even more that what I had planned before. And maybe he's not human or maybe he is a human with special powers? O.o I dont know. Read the sequel and you'll find out. :)**

**lost boys luvr : THANK YOU FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER! Its a majooorr milestone. And the sequel shall be up soon!**

**mickishai2000 : Im sorry ending it there, but the suspence shall make the sequel even better! :D**

**Markolvr : I have seen Dee Snydera and he's the one out of the band that reminds me of Paul, its because of his hair, mostly. And he's actually kinda attractive in my oppinion, but thats just me. And Paul is really hott, I agree with you there. And thank you for the critisism, and I'll keep it in mind if I do another story, but in this one I like the way Paul acts because its sweet, and I know he's a vampire and witty and snide remark. But she's Paul's mate, and he wouldnt want to eat her. And again I thank you, but I like the way my story is going and if you dont like it, I go ahaid and encourage you to stop reading. Its just not something that you wanna read, I understand, because I have stories that I dont wanna read and I just click off of them. I see where your comming from, but its just a fanfiction. Its not going anywhere, and this is just my take on it and I have it all planned out but I cant really change it now, but thank you. :) And I'll try to check my spelling, but alot of these words I spell like that is how I spell them and I dont see anything wrong with them, and I ususally dont have time because I dont write untill the last minute. Sorry.**


	29. ANREVIEWS2 (:

Okay guys! Here's another A/N!

You know I love you all right?! YES? Good! Becuase I do.

Wellll, soooooooo the next addition to this story will be named:

UNACCEPTABLE!

Which you already know, but I felt like saying it again.

Wellp, I think I shall be uploading it in the start of summer, because It gives me more time to write, and I've been lazy and am still on chapter 4. I would like to get about 10 chapters started so I can have a stead pace in chapters for awhile, before my whole schedual gets hectic. I'm getting my wisdom teeth at the start of summer and am planning to write then, but I'm getting a job this summer, and am babystitting right now a couple nights a week, and with that and my online class work stuff, Im way behind on writing.

AND GUYS! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU!

Now for the reviews:

Mrs. Ace Merrill : Why thank you for loving me storyyy and the song! Aand I will keep up everything, hopefully! (: Thank you!

MoggieFish : Thank you. I know, I make tons of spelling mistakes , like bourdwalk. But thats just how I spell it. Sorry :/ But I'll try to work on it! Yeah, haha, other people have said that its kinda weird that we have technology from now in the story, but thats because I moved it to the 2000's. Its setting place in the 2012's, so nothing in the 80's happened in this story. And thank you! (:


	30. NEW STORY UPDATE!

Heyyyy guys! Sorry for the huge long wait, but Unacceptable is uploaded as of a couple days ago! Go check it out if you want more of the ATYA Saga! (: LOvE YOU GUYS!


End file.
